Power rangers Ninja Steel : Eyes of Sarnoth mini series
by alexrusso89
Summary: A series of stories commissioned by Retro Mania and is set between ninja steel and super ninja steel. The rangers meet their greatest challenge yet the mystical eyes of Sarnoth, However preston is bein haunted in his dreams by a mysterious witch named Rita and shes from the rangers past. Can the rangers survive what Cosmo calls the Royal Ranger Rumble?
1. Trick R Treat beginings

Swinging her legs back and forth, Guin swayed with the music that played gleefully from her earpieces. A candy bowl sat on her lap and a snickers bar was currently being unwrapped, then once that task was complete, was popped between cherry colored lips. She barely paid any mind to the children that raced up and down the street, laughing and carrying on like youngsters do on Halloween. She had nearly forgotten if it wasn't for the fact that her mother forced her to stay home, until they got home, and hand out candy.

The ghouls and goblins didn't stop at this house because, well, let's be honest, Guin was a nerd and everyone in the town knew it. Every year since she was declared too old to trick or treat and was left to hand out the goodies.

Popping another candy bar into her mouth, Guin toyed with her music player for a moment before she heard gentle footsteps coming up the tiny staircase. She turned to see the person. Her nose wrinkled cruelly at the sight of a small child; wearing what looked like orange pajamas, a burlap sack with button eyes for a mask. The puny child tilted his head and held up a ratty sack lifted in the air, obviously wanting some of the goodies that the queen bitch of the street was hogging out on. A dirty look was given before the teenager swung her legs over the railing to face the kid better.

"What are you supposed to be," she questioned crudely. The child didn't speak, only straightened up and stared at her. She rolled her eyes and held the bowl closer to her middle. "You know, you're supposed to say Trick or Treat." Nothing. She narrowed her eyes and stretched out her leg, meaning to kick the child with her high heel. "Hey, I'm talking to you, freak!"

A hand was soon wrapped around her ankle, inhuman strength ripped her right off her seat and landing her on the porch. She screamed out in pain as her rear hit the wooden floor, her ankle twisting under her with a sickening crack. "What the hell," she hissed and slapped the child upside the head. His head shifted to the side but nothing else seemed to happen, his fingers still wrapped around her limb. She shrieked, "Let me go!"

He released her but sat on the porch, his sack still lifted in the air. She growled and limped to her feet, favoring her possibly broken ankle. "What's the matter with you? Are you fucking insane or something," she shouted angrily at him. "Where the hell are your parents? I want to talk to them!" The child just lifted his sack higher, saying nothing to the ranting teenager. "No! I'm not giving you any fucking candy!"

His head inclined with sickening speed, twisting to the side. The teen hopped backwards, trying to keep pressure off her injury. "Get the hell off my porch," she warned lamely. He stepped forward, a tiny one but enough to make the girl scream bloody murder. "Get the hell away from me!" He didn't. If anything, her exclamation seemed to trigger him to launch his tiny body forward, the gleam of a pumpkin shaped lollipop in his hand and sack long abandoned at the front of the porch. Screams of the teenager were ignored, thought to be that of a prankster or just her being her bitchy self.

The orange pyjama wearing scarecrow child looked as a fat kid crushed a near by jack o lantern. The kid then walked off the porch, down the path and across the road to where the fat kid was .

" Excellent " A small green female alien said as she scanned the scarecrow child " this will make perfect ranger powers for me " She said looking at her scans of the kid.


	2. Twisted youths part 1

" Huh?" Preston said as he walked down the street nearly six months ago the power rangers had stopped Galvanax's monster's attack , Preston looked down seeing a gold circle with a green circle in its centre " Wow thats strange " Preston said as he picked up the coin.

Suddenly a loud blast cuaght him off guard. Preston Was suddenly standing in a destroyed Summer Cove. Bits and pieces of the megazords lay burnt torn and twisted all over the city the buildings were destroyed ruins of what they formerly were some have been destroyed completely . The earth was burnt an scorched, Summer Cove was a shell of what it formerly was .

" Excellent" Rita said as Preston stood in his ranger form with his helmet off the other rangers were fallen at his feet " Who are you? " Preston asked "My name is Rita Replusa and your my ranger " Rita said smirking " Im not your ranger " Preston said " Maybe not now but you will be the eyes of Sarnoth will reveal all " Rita replied lookiat her staff. Preston looked down Sarah was the one at his feet and somewhat still alive " Pres...ton...you...re...bet...ter...then...this" .

" Looks like shes still alive ironic " Rita said walking over " Finish her " . Preston nodded as his eye flashed green. Preston then draws his ninja sword.

"Pres...Ton...pl...ease...dont" Sarah gasped " Im sorry " Preston said and he plunged his sword down.

Preston woke with a startle " What the Fuck was that?". Preston got up and walked over to the bathroom , he splashed some water on his face " You know its true Preston you were made for that " Preston looked to see Rita in the mirror " Why are you haunting me ? " Preston said " I told you you are my ranger Rita said smirking .

" I dont care you have no control over me anymore " Preston snapped breaking the mirror making Rita laugh " We shall see Blue Ranger " Rita said before fading away.

-The Ranger's Base:- one day later-

Mick and Brody were at Mick's worktable " Our new power star should be ready soon " Mick said excited. The door to the base opened and Preston walked in carrying a box.

" Hey Preston what you got there ? " Brody asked " Oh this is a parcel from Princess Viera" Preston replied " Wonder what she would be sending us " Brody said " The lion fire morpher and power stars " Mick replied still working on a power star " Makes sense " Brody said as Preston opened the box " And a magic book " Preston said.

" It says to learn the spells in order and be careful of the power in the book " Brody says pulling out and looking at a note in the box " Cool i better practice then " Preston said smiling he flipped through the book .

\- Above the Earth- Galvanax's ship-

A massive ship was in Earth's orbit it was like a a battleship and aircraft carrier combined with a massvie dome with a digital marque the bow had the bar called B. local hangout of the Bowzack the ship had a shopping complex.

As on cue the massive light up blue and the words galaxy warriors began to rotate around on the digital marque. Inside the dome was the arena it had two massive screens like a titantron and a stage and screen around the arena suddenly an alien wearing a too hat and carrying a microphone staff appeared on stage. " Hello ladies and gentlemen welcome to the Warrior's Spirit I'm your host Cosmo Royal and welcome to the hottest show in the universe GALAXY WARRIORS! Normally each week you would see two warrior fight for the chance to pull the ninja steel power star from the prism and face the reigning champion Galvamax however thats changed since the stars were stolen now warriors will fight the Power rangers if they succeed and claim a power star they will be able to face Galamax for the championship ' Cosmo Royal says as the crowd cheers " Excellent those power rangers will finally fall " Galvanax says then laughs " Today is a first!...We have not only one monster we have a two a dynamic duo if you will" Cosmo says "...also dont forget to visit the shopping complex and B. for all your galaxy warrior merch and eating pleasure " Cosmo Royal continues.

" Please welcome LiveWire and Maniphonation!" Cosmo says twirling around as two monsters appear one a feminine ninja cat monster that was green and purple coloured and the other a humanoid rhinoceros beetle what was red and black" Let the games begin" Cosmo royal says, the crowd cheers " Here take this " Madame Odius says handing the female a green vial. The two monsters nod and teleport to earth.

-Summer Cove lake-

The monsters appeared in a bolt of looked like lightning. They both looked around " Ok lets see the vial " The beetle said " What are we ment to do with it ?" The cat asked " I dont know but hand it here your likely to lose it " The beetle replied " Excuse me who destroyed the cronus device on Helhiem " the cat snapped back as they walked away from the lake. Near the lake was the high school, it was still quiet was no student had arrived yet.

The monsters continued to fight over the vial when it was suddenly knocked out of their hands and flew over and landing ontop of a box of water bottles smashing and infecting the box " Well guess we find out what it does now " the cat said " Yea anyway lets continue the mission " The beetle said.


	3. Twisted yourhs part 2

" Damn holligans " Principal Hastings says taking a sip of her water " Victor and monty cheating at a tennis game " she continued.

" Back in my day we were better behaved " Ms Finch says pouring herself a glass and taking a sip .

Principal Hastings sighs " I feel much better " Principal Hastings then smiled

" Me too im ready to take on those ruffians " Ms Finch added.

-Later Ms Finch's classroom -

" Now class " Ms Finch says walking in as no student is paying attention to her " Were going to learn about Galileo " She says starting to write it on the board, she turns around to see everyone is staring at Sarah who looks creeped out as Victor is flirting with her " Thats gross " Hayley whispers to Calvin who tried to not laugh " Whats going on? " Brody asked " Victor likes Sarah but Sarah doesnt like Victor " Monty explained " Thanks Monty" Brody said " No Probs " Monty replied " Oh come on at least fake interest " Ms Finch says standing in front of her desk.

Everyone suddenly gasps " Not like that?" Ms Finch says noticing her voice has changed " Whats happened ?" She says grabbing a mirror " Ms your a teenager again " Monty points out " This is bad " Brody whispers to Sarah who nods in agreement .

Ms Finch now relaising shes young again walks over and sits next to Victor " Why what big muscles you have " she says seductively " Uh Ms Finch?" Victor says " Please call me Abigail." Victor looks at Monty for help " Uh ok Ms i mean Abigail " Victor said who then sighed as the bell rang " Saved by the bell " Victor quickly rushed out of the classroom Abigail following quickly behind .

" So thats what the Vial does " The cat monster said " Interesting i wonder where Odius got it from " The beetle said before they both disappeared.

" Quick lets get to the lair maybe Mick can help " Brody said " Right behind you " Hayley said grabbing a bottle of water and following the other rangers.

-Summer cove park-

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM!

The battle raged on, buildings had been destroyed people were running in every direction evil laughter could be heard

" thats it tike to die ranger !"

Gold ranger crouched behind what was left of a wall as A monster fired lightning at him . " This Has to end now " Levi said " No i will not lose ranger " the monster said as he fired again. Levi crouched and rolled to dodge the attack . " Time to end this " Levi said placing a ninja star on his guitar gun .

Levi blasted the monster before strumming the guitar gun activating the power star. Levi then charged at the monster " Bye bye bye ranger " The monster said firing an energy beam. The beam hit levi in the chest and sent him flying through the air similair to team rocket " Heh " We will meet again ranger " The Monster said teleporting away.

-the rangers base-

" What?" Mick said shocked " Ms Finch transformed into a Teenager " Brody said as Preston flipped through his new magic book " There must be a spell in here" Preston said flipping pages " Savage sword no Galactic beasts no , enter the lost galaxy no the eyes of sarnoth nope Sam guardian of Halloween no invisibility spell nope damn it " Preston sighed.

" Well it must be something " Hayley said pouring the bottle of water into a bowl for Koda " Could Galvanax be behind this ?" Sarah asked " We would've known by now if he was " Calvin said " Maybe he is " Mick said. Mick , Brody , Preston Sarah and Calvin all suddenly looked at Hayley as she gasped loudly " K-k-koda ?" Hayley asked as a small white puppy sat where faithful dog once sat " Or maybe its in the water !" Brody said " We better locate that monster if there is one behind this " Calvin said .

" Found them Coffs Bay, " Mick said looking at the screen.

"What are we waiting for guys lets go!," Calvin yelled running out of the room leading the others from the base.

The five teens arrived as Kudobots appeared the rangers quickly battled the Kudobots as the two monsters watched. "Pitiful children they hardly stand chance," said Maniphonation.

"Yes once we kill theses worms this planet will be ours," LiveWire replied.

"Man these guys are annoying " Calvin said.

"Yeah but, huh, we got to find a way to help the people effected by that water ," Sarah said breathlessly, " right Brody ," she continued.

"Err...yeah these things are ahh !," he words cut off by him being knocked to the ground by a strike to his ribs. " Ok damn it now I'm pissed you want me you got me " Brody said delivering a superman punch to a Kudobot " Ok whose next," he said.

Calvin stood surrounded by six Kudobots being pushed around "Okay six on one not fair," he said , he got work destroying them " Good thing i know Ninjutsu" .

"That's it I'm tired of these guys," Hayley said,

"Yeah me too," Preston replied.

"Lets kick it up a notch then" Sarah said.

"Its Morphin time!," all five shouted " Ninja power star Ninja spin!" They said puttinthe power stars in their morphers and spinning them, a flash of colored lights bathed them

Pliers of red, blue, yellow, white and pink light when the lights faded they where dressed in colored uniforms with black accents that were sleek black with ther respective colours armour each of their helmets had a different shaped visor .

" Alright guys lets get to work" Brody said, "Right," they said going on the attack .

"I'm done playing with you clowns," Calvin said drawing his sword. "fury spin!," he continued as he went into high speed spin throwing off sparks of yellow energy destroying, all of the Kudobots around him. " Lets finish them " Brody said as he , Preston , Sarah and Hayley drew their swords and spun the power star " Ninja power slash " they all said and all struck the Kudobots around them destroying them all .

" Rangers are here " The cat said charging towards them only to get dropkicked back by Hayley and Sarah " Damn" the beetle said suddenly getting slashed by Brody, Preston and Calvin. The beetle landed near the cat " Ready guys" Brody said " Ninja power slash " The rangers said activating their finish attack. Which is each ranger charging energy on their swords and slashing the monsters " I regret nothing " The beetle said exploding " I wanted to be champion!" The cat said exploding shortly after

-Galvanax's Ship-

" Well?" Cosmo asked as the crowd cheered " Looks like they were popular enough " Cosmo said twirling around " Gigantify " he said slamming a button down.

-Summer Cove park -

" Wonder if..." Hayley said as her words were cut off by a energy beam firing down and hitting the fallen monsters enlarging them.

" Oh boy " Preston said " guess its zord time " Calvin said.


	4. Twisted youth part 3 epilogue

"He's big I mean really big," Calvin said

"Duh Cal," Hayley said.

" What's the plan Brody?," Sarah asked.

" Guys Its zords time " Brody said

"Right!," they said in unison.

Within seconds all five Rangers had boarded there zords and went into individual attacks gaining a small upper hand on LiveWire before he mounted his counter attack. "Yes once again my axe will taste Ranger blood," LiveWire said knocking all five Zords down with an energy blast from his axe.

"Agh we're getting hammered out here," Hayley said

" Time to form the Mega-Zord " Brody said

the mega zord took form. The Train and Kodiak zords formed the legs while the Dump zord formed the waist. And the torso while the Dragon and Dump zords formed the arms and the Robo red zord formed the chest and head. "Alright guys lets finish it," Brody said as they attacked Livewire the battle went on evenly matched for some time suddenly the megazord charged up its sword and prepared to do its final strike.

" Not so fast Rangers " Cosmo said hitting the gigantify button, a beam shot down and enlarged Manuphonation " We got trouble " Preston said as Manuphonation punched the megazord knocking it back. Both monsters began to attack the megazord the megazord was being overwhelmed.

" We cant take this much longer " Calvin said " Time to fight back " Brody said spinning a green power star on his sword " Rumble tusk zord " Brody said summonign the Rumble tusk zord which replaced the red zord in the chest and the red zord forming the arm the dump zord had formed. The megazord blocked both the monsters attacks with its double axe's " Lets end this " Brody said the megazord charged both its axe's and slashed both monsters at once. The monsters exploded in unison .

-Galvanax's ship-

" For you my lord," Odius said kneeling in front of thrown presenting the box.

"Whats in the box?," Galanax replied.

"Oh its so you can finally get the ninja pow-Odius started her words being cut off by Galvanx's boot connecting to her side.

"The book you where supposed to get you cursed witch," Galvanax said,

" I... I... I 'm sorry my lord," Odius stammered clutching her further injured ribs.

" Leave me witch," Galvanax commanded.

"Yes my lord," Odius said walking away. As she walked down the long dark halls of the fortress Oduis thought to her self: I have to gain my lord's favor before..."cough". The cough interrupting her thoughts causing her to double over in and simultaneously cover her mouth: blood! How am I coughing blood. Ripcon!... He hurt me but how could heno one ever hurts me. Galvanx saw to that but yet I can fell the broken and bruised ribs in my body, she thought as she made her way into her bed chamber and falling in a painful heap on her bed.

-Summer cove-

Two cars roared down Mariner bay road Jackie Thompson and principal Hastings in the Ford mustang fastback and in the other car which was a chevy impala was the drag racing champion The scorpion also known as Ash Willaims both cars screeched onto south simpson street and heading back to towards 333 south simpson street.

" Why did i choose to do this " Jackie said " You were helping me im sorry ive dragged you into this " Principal Hastings said as the car screamed over the finish line they won both women screamed with joy " Its ok Thank you for the ride i hope Sarah is ok " Jackie said " Me too " Principal hastings said looking at her hands noticing she was beginning to return back to normal.

-Summer cove high-

Preston smiled noticing a teenage girl, preston quickly walked over to her " Hi whats your name ?" Preston asked " Brigitte " The girl replied " My mom is named Brigitte " Preston said the girl smiled " Anyway i was wondering if you wanted to..." Preston stopped when he realised the girl had changed " Mom?" Preston asked " Yes hunni " his mom replied . "Oh snap Preston was hitting on his own mom!" Monty teased before anyone could react Victor ran into monty knocking them both into a near by bin.

-undisclosed location -

Madame Odius looked through the Tomb a book she had managed to steal from the rangers base when they were distracted. She flipped through the pages till she found what she was looking for The Eyes of Sarnorth. " Excellent this is what i need to help me get back on Galvanax's graces or replace him " Odius said smiling to herself.

Ripcon stormed through the ship he was looking for something or someone. He was looking for the so called traitor on the ship he still hadnt found he had suspected Odius but he couldnt prove a thing " I will find the traitor " He seethed .


	5. The incredible shrinking rangers part 1

Carter Mason may have been many things, but one thing she was not, was unprepared.

Predictably, after Carter was sent back to the Crescent Isles, her girlfriend, the Queen Rosie, had her thrown into the castle's dungeon after finding out what she did. Carter only had a few days in there before she would likely be executed.

However, even after failing miserably in her original plan to usurp Lord Zedd's throne, Carter still had one last thing to fall back on. She was hoping it wouldn't come to this, but she had no choice. If she wanted to be with the Queen, she needed help.

Carter paced about inside her cell. The small torch just outside the locked door dimly illuminated the dungeon's hallway, the faint light reaching about a foot into the confined room.

Carter suddenly heard the door leading into the dungeon open, and footsteps start down the stairs. As they came closer, Carter moved to the cell door and peered through the small, iron-barred window. And that was when she saw who was making the footsteps. It was the only one Carter could trust to do this sort of thing.

Her name was Morgana , she was a tall skinny young adult with long black hair. Before her trip to Angel Grove, Carter had spent quite the amount of time interacting with Morgana. She learned some interesting things about her: for one, she had no friends, and she was an alien that the rest of the people she called family was locked away in a SPD lunatic asylum. So when Carter showed her the slightest bit of kindness, Morgana was all too eager to do whatever was asked of her.

In her hands, Morgana carried a small oil lamp and a dinner tray, complete with cutlery and silver lid on top. She walked up to the door and peered into the cell. She was immediately met with Carter's gaze, and jumped a bit, not expecting her to be standing right behind the door. Morgana nervously looked back at the dungeon stairs, to make sure no one else was around to listen.

"I-I have brought what you asked, princess," she whispered.

"Good. Open the door," Carter replied.

Morgana set down her lamp for a moment and fumbled around in her pocket for a single key. She drew it out, put it into the cell's keyhole, and turned it. A quiet click was heard as the door unlocked. Morgana put the key away, picked up the lamp, and walked in. As the lamp shone over the cell's walls, one could see that the entire room was barren, save for the two women that already stood inside it.

Without waiting for Morgana to do anything, Carter reached for the tray herself, took it from her, and removed the silver lid. Underneath it, instead of the usual meal, there lay two things: a black chalkpiece, and an odd-looking book.

"Thank you, Morgana. Be sure to come back in exactly thirty minutes," said Carter.

"Your Highness?"

"You'll still need to come back for the tray, will you not?"

"O-oh, of course. Very well then..." As Morgana started to walk out the door, she stopped and turned back for a moment.

"Princess Carter, I...whatever you're trying to do, I hope it works out for you, and...I'm glad to be your friend. If there's anything else I can do, please don't hesitate to ask."

Carter stifled the urge to chuckle. "I'm glad to be your friend, too. But that will be all, for now."

Morgana gave a quick bow and turned, leaving the room, shutting the door behind her and locking it. Carter waited until her footsteps grew faint, then picked up the book off the tray.

Carter surveyed the dark-brown, leathery tome. It was an exceedingly rare book, and Carter only knew of a handful of other copies in the world that existed. One of them was located at the British Museum, while another rotted away in a university in the United States. She was not certain if the book's cover was made out of an animal's hide, or something a bit more gruesome. But she was certain of the nature of the book.

The book Carter Held was the Kitab Al-Azif; the Book of Dead Names. The Necronomicon.

Carter had first found the book tucked away in the castle library two years prior. It was hidden behind several large encyclopedias, almost as though whoever put it there didn't want it out in the open. Once she discovered it, Carter had spent hours poring over its contents, and saw the potential for untold power that lay in its yellowed pages. Until now, she had always been too nervous to actually do anything the book described, but now, she had little choice. Once the ritual was complete, Carter was certain she would command forces that would make her and Rosie the most powerful queens to ever rule the Crescent Isles; and once she had the power, she would expand the empire, taking over all the other kingdoms, every other nation, until there was nothing left to conquer.

Emperor Rosie, of Earth. Yes, she quite liked the sound of it.

Carter carefully opened the Necronomicon, and turned to a specific page,. Taking the black chalkpiece from the tray, Carter started to scrawl, on the cell's stone floor, the strange symbol that the page depicted. Carter took her time drawing out each line; every angle needed to be precise if this little summoning was to go smoothly.

As she worked, Carter's thoughts turned to Rosie, and her failed plan. Even though it had already been a few days, she still felt rage towards those who put her in her current predicament; the witch queen, the annoying peasant and his idiot golden monkey and...Zedd. Lord Zedd emperor of Evil, the one woman who was stupid enough to trust a man she had just met, but was still good enough to foil her plan. Carter imagined that everyone had a good laugh over her once she was sent back on the ship. After today, though, nobody would ever laugh at her again.

After finally finishing her delicate task, Carter stood back to survey the entire thing. She felt a bit proud of herself. She had just completed a sigil from the Necronomicon, on a stone floor, using nothing for lighting but the small torch outside her door. The sigil's various intersecting lines formed a rough, hexagonal shape in its center. Several bizarre characters, in a long-dead language, were written around the sigil.

She didn't get too much time to admire her handiwork, as she heard the dungeon's door open once more, Morgana's footsteps descending the stairs. It looked like her thirty minutes were up.

Carter quickly tossed aside her chalk and picked up the dinner knife that came with the tray, tucking it behind her left hand, as Morgana came up to the door.

"Have you finished, your Highness?"

"Almost, Morgana. But there's one more thing I need you to do."

"But of course, my princess! Anything!"

Carter indicated the sigil. "Please step inside, and stand over this."

Morgana paused for a moment at the odd request, but unlocked the door anyway, once again walking into the room. Her lamp allowed her to easily make out the detailed patterns that lay on the floor.

"You want me...to stand here?" She asked.

"Yes, Morgana. In the center of it, please."

Morgana didn't hesitate this time. They were friends, after all. She stepped into the hexagonal center of the sigil. She was curious as to why Carter requested this of her, though.

"But, what purpose do I serve by doing this?", Morgana asked.

Carter stepped up behind her and used the knife to quickly stab into Morgana's neck, puncturing her carotid artery. She jerked the blade free, and fresh crimson blood spurted from the wound. A look of shock came over Morgana's face as she clutched at her neck, trying in vain to stop the bleeding.

"Oh, nothing important," Carter smirked.

As Morgana fell to her knees, Carter knelt down and took the lamp from her ; she had somehow managed to hold onto it, even after getting sliced. With her free hand, Carter grabbed her by the back of the head, and shoved her face-first into the center of the sigil. Her blood pooled around it and obscured the angled lines and characters.

There was only one more thing to do. Carter turned down the oil lamp's wick, then blew out the flame. The cell was now in almost complete darkness.

Carter waited, and waited. And waited some more. Did she get an angle wrong? Perhaps she hadn't gotten enough of Morgana's blood on the sigil? Carter was about to give up, go upstairs and turn herself in to the guards, but what happened next immediately made her scratch that option from his mind. A small, dark-blue portal began to form around the center of the sigil. For a brief moment, it lit up the cell, and Carter could see Morgana's body, blood and all, get sucked through the tiny portal. It then shrank until it disappeared.

There was darkness once more, but Carter noticed that it was different this time; before, there was still the torch outside the cell, providing a slight amount of visibility. Now, however, there was no light at all, anywhere. This darkness felt thick and heavy, foreboding and sinister.

Carter sensed something in the room with her. She immediately felt afraid, the hairs on the back of her neck standing on end. She cleared her throat, and tried to speak.

"H-hello?"

There was silence for a moment, then, whatever was standing a few feet away from Carter spoke.

"For what purpose did you call me, human?"

The thing's voice grated on Carter's ears. It sounded harsh, cruel. She wasn't sure if it was making audible noise, or if it was putting words directly into her mind. Carter took a deep breath, then replied.

"I have summoned you, because there is something you have, that I desire."

"And what is it that you desire, princess?"

How did it know that Carter was called princess? She quickly brushed this curiosity away; it was irrelevant.

"I desire your knowledge, and your power."

There was another, brief moment of silence.

"You are not fit for power, of any sort."

Carter was taken aback at this. Her fear began to be replaced by anger. She was not fit for power? Princess Carter, of the Crescent Isles, who had come so close to taking over an entire kingdom by wits alone, was not fit for power?

"I did not go to all this trouble, scribbling out that sigil, cutting that stupid bitch's throat, and performing a summoning ritual, just to hear you tell me that I don't deserve power! Do you realize who you are speaking to?" said Carter, her voice raised.

She listened for a reply, and after a moment, the thing spoke again.

"You would do well to not attempt to order me about, human," it hissed.

"And you would do well to recognize authority when you see it! I summoned you, I am your mistress now! You do as I say! Now...now give me your power! I command you!" Carter angrily replied.

This time the thing waited almost half a minute before speaking.

"You are but a mere human, a bag of flesh. You are as small and insignificant to me, as a piece of bacteria is small and insignificant to a galaxy. You are a petty animal, with petty desires: for conquering, for bloodshed. And there will be much conquering and bloodshed in the future, but you...you will not have any part in it."

Carter could not handle this. She yelled in frustration, getting down on her hands and knees, pounding her fists on the floor.

"It's not fair! I had to fail in every attempt I ever made to try and fix that! Why can't you just listen to me? Why can't you just give me what I want?! IT'S. NOT. FAIR!" She cried.

Carter pounded her fists on the floor one last time. Her outburst had caused her to be short of breath, with her hands experiencing a dull pain from hitting them off of stone. She stood back up, breathing heavily.

There was a silence, with no reply from the being. Carter stood in the dark with gritted teeth, awaiting an answer. For five long minutes, nothing happened. Had the thing left?

Just when Carter was about to give up, she heard it speak, this time in an even lower, more grating voice.

"You are not fit for power, but perhaps...perhaps, you are fit for knowledge. Yes, I believe I will share some of it with you."

Carter was suddenly overcome with fear once more, her anger quickly evaporating like steam. She felt like running, but her legs didn't seem to want to work. She stood rooted to the ground.

Carter felt four ropey, tentacle-like appendages snake up her legs, her chest, then around her head. She gave a cry of pain as two of them shot into her nostrils, the other two inserting themselves into her ears.

Images and sounds began to quickly flood through Carter's senses. In her mind's eye, she saw faint, outlined visions of frightening, nameless things; visions of a race of fishmen and their two monstrous leaders; visions of a malevolent, rust-colored, cloud-like entity; visions of a colossal, squid-like creature slumbering in a drowned city with impossible geometry; visions of an amorphous, tentacled horror floating in a dark void.

One more vision flashed through Carter's mind; that of a man, clad in the garb of a pharaoh. But this "pharaoh" didn't look right. He was 9 feet tall, his skin was black as the night, and he had no mouth. For some unknown reason, Carter felt there was a connection between this "man" and the thing he had summoned.

The "pharaoh's" eyes were completely white, piercing through to the soul. Carter saw, in her head, those eyes staring into her . They stared, and stared, and stared, until Carter couldn't take it anymore.

"LET GO OF ME!" the frightened princess shrieked. To her surprise, the being listened, drawing its roped tendrils out of her ears and nose and snaking off her body completely.

Carter had enough. No kingdom was worth this. Remembering that the cell door was still unlocked after her now-deceased servant had gone into the room, Carter wrenched it open and stumbled out. She was greeted with the warm relief of the lit dungeon hallway. The darkness must have all been contained in the room she just left. Carter grabbed the small torch off the wall, her only source of light left, and held onto it tightly. She was going to walk up those stone stairs, go right up to the guards, and demand to be moved to a cell in an entirely different location. Preferably one that was well-lit and surrounded by people. Or, alternatively, they would execute her on the spot after seeing that she left her cell. Carter wasn't sure she cared which happened. She just wanted to get out of there.

As Carter was about to start walking, she made the mistake of looking back into the cell.

Somehow, that thick darkness had disappeared altogether, and the torch allowed her to see exactly what it was that he had been talking to inside that cramped room. While her visions had only been shadowy glimpses, this was fully detailed. The thing she saw looked horrible, and could not exist in any sane universe.

It was a constantly-shifting, black mass of eyes, claws, legs, and tendrils. Parts of it would seemingly phase out of existence and reappear a few feet beside their original positions. It had length, width, height, and about six or seven other dimensions to it.

Before her mind snapped completely, Carter saw the thing's teeth-like formations, all 4,158 of them, twist into what could only be described as a very, very nasty smile.

When the royal guards watching over the dungeon's entrance had not seen Morgana come back for five minutes, they all drew straws to see who would have to go down there and investigate. Before they could finish doing so, the loudest, most pained scream they had ever heard emanated from the door that led to the dungeon. It was Carter's voice they heard, crying out in terror.

Without hesitation, the guards abandoned any ideas of just one of them descending into that dungeon alone. Instead, all five of them stormed down the stairs together, lanterns lit and swords drawn. Once they had gotten to the bottom of the steps, a foul stench assaulted their noses. After seeing that Carter's cell door was open, the men carefully inched closer, not sure of what to expect next. They cautiously peered into the cell, and saw...nobody. Morgana was nowhere to be found, and neither was Carter. The guards took note of the various objects that lay scattered; the dinner tray, the piece of black chalk, the dusty old book that lay near the strange, angled patterns and runes on the floor. But where was that rotting odor coming from?

One guard then looked up at the ceiling, and immediately leaned against the wall and vomited. Upon seeing his reaction, the other guards looked upwards to the ceiling as well. Three more guards vomited, the fifth and last one just managing to keep his lunch down so he could run back upstairs.

As he ran through the castle halls, he stopped the first servant he saw.

"Get the Queen, please! We need her immediately, down in the dungeon!"

Once Queen Rosie of the Crescent Isles had been found and escorted to the dungeon, she too was shown the macabre scene.

Carter Mason had somehow been violently smashed into the cell's ceiling, then forcibly smeared every which way until the entire top of the cell was a dark reddish-brown. A disgusting mixture of blood, bone, clothing, flesh, organ, and hair coated the ceiling. While the queen was made of tougher stuff than her guards, she still gagged and had to fight the urge to throw up. As Rosie looked at what had been thrown around on the floor, she saw the foreboding manuscript that lay near the sigil. She picked it up and put it into a guard's hand.

"Burn it," Rosie commanded.

"...what?" the guard asked, confused.

"Burn it, now. I don't care how you do it, I just want this evil book destroyed."

"I...begging your pardon, your Majesty. I will see to it right away."

With that, the guard went back upstairs, in search of a nice, hot fireplace. The queen turned away from the grisly sight and addressed the remaining four guards.

"None of you are to speak of this to anyone, ever again. As far as anyone else knows, Carter simply committed suicide in this cell, and her body was taken away and cremated."

Rosie took a deep breath, then continued.

"Because of today's...unfortunate events, you will all be dismissed for the day. You are not to report what you've seen today to anyone. If I find out you have, I will ensure that you are all hung. Do you understand?"

Each guard nodded, agreeing with their queen's orders. None of them wanted to remember today, anyway.

"Very well. Please have some servants sent down here, to clear this mess away."

When the three cleaning servants came down to the dungeon, Rosie repeated to them the same warning she had given her guards.

Ultimately, the Crescent Isles' copy of the Necronomicon was indeed destroyed, and all the witnesses kept their mouths shut. But an entire new dungeon needed to be constructed, and the old one sealed off completely. For while the servants were able to clear away the objects and Carter's gruesome remains, no one was able to erase those strange, eldritch symbols that had been drawn onto the floor.

No matter how much they tried to remove that sigil, it never did come off.


	6. The Incredible shrinking rangers part 2

Despite the war with Galvanax, Sarah had always enjoyed summer. It did not last very long as far north as Summer Cove , so she cherished every day of it. During her childhood, when her parents had confined her to her room, she would often look out her window at the blue skies, watching the various, colorful birds fly through the air and the trees blow about in the summer wind. At the time though, Sarah could only experience summer as a spectator, never as a participant. In spite of the fact that she was now a power ranger and had free reign to go wherever she liked, Sarah still spent most of her time indoors. The irony was not lost on her.

At the moment, the sun's rays shone over Summer cove Park. Clad in a pink, shortsleeve summer dress, Sarah sat , surrounded by various papers; trade documents, letters from suitors (she always felt bad when she rejected them).

Sarah looked up from her work seeing the other rangers. She got up and walked over to them. Sounds of birds chirping and people out in the main town area floated through the window. A wave of warm air washed over Sarah.

" Hey guys " Sarah said " What brings you here?" She asked " We were going to train feel like joining us?" Brody said " Sure let me get my stuff " Sarah said heading back over to her work For the next few minutes, the sounds of The rangers training could be heard. They were just about to morph to continue training when their communicators went off"

"Rangers"

Mick's voice came over the communicators.

"Come in, Mick."

"I have something ."

"Can it wait?"

"I think it is urgent."

Sarah gave a sigh. "What is it?"

" Something terrible has happened at a farm, not far out of town " Mick replied, a worry in his voice

"I'm afraid We don't have the time for that. Why don't you just tell us your problem?"

"It is better if you see it rangers. Please, I am not trying anything funny. It is something you ought to see for yourself."

The rangers thought for a moment. It was a nice day out, and this was a way for the, to enjoy the weather without feeling like they were was shirking their duties. And they could always finish training later.

"Very well. We will head there now, keep us posted Mick."

"Of course, rangers."

A red pickup truck made its way down the dirt road, Levi riding his horse beside it. They made their way down past the farmer's home and stopped near the cornfield. The rangers stepped out.

"We should only be here a short time," Brody said.

Levi got off his horse. He tied it to a fence post and patted its snout a few times, then started to walk towards the cornfield. He beckoned to the other rangers.

"This way."

The five of them followed Levi through the numerous, still-growing stalks of corn until they came to a large, circular clearing. Sarah looked down at the ground, and saw that the stalks in the area had been flattened, yet each one was still perfectly intact; they had not been broken at all. Levi noticed the look of curiosity on Sarah's face.

"Strange, isn't it? This is just one area, I've been finding other clearings just like this one. This is the biggest circle, but there's smaller ones nearby. C'mon."

The six of them walked further, leaving the main clearing and moving through a small path of more flattened stalks. At the end, it led out into another clearing, not quite as large as the first.

"I haven't looked through my whole field yet, but I've found five of these in total so far. I went to bed last night and everything was fine, and then these appear when I get up. At first I thought it was all just some damn troublemaking kids, but I didn't find any footprints other than my own out here. There's no way these things are gonna grow anymore. I'm telling you, I've just lost a whole lot of money from all these destroyed crops."

Brody surveyed the clearing, then looked back at the small path they had just come from.

"Give me a moment."

With a spin of her hand, a platform materialized. The rangers stepped onto it and began to manipulate it upwards. It carried her up, up, until she was about a hundred feet above the ground. From her elevated position, Sarah was able to look down on the entire field and see the clearings from the air. Levi had missed two; there was seven circles in total. The largest circle was in the center of the cornfield, with six smaller ones around it. Two were on top, two were on the bottom, and two more were on either side of the center circle, on the left and right. Each small circle was connected to the large one via a path of flattened stalks, like the one The rangers had just walked through. Whoever had made these patterns must have had knowledge of geometry; each small circle was the exact same size, and the paths on the top and bottom of the large circle formed an exact 33-degree angle.

The rangers made the platform float back down, gently lowering the, to the ground. Once it had finished its descent, the platform disappeared with another wave of the hand..

"This is all very odd, but why do i feel like the middle circle is hiding something " Sarah said

"That is not all that's happened, There is...one more thing I have to show you." Levi said

In the space of a single night, all of The farms cows had been slaughtered. Each one was missing their entire set of internal organs; brain, heart, lungs, liver, everything. Even their eyes and tongues were gone. Every cow had also been completely drained of blood. However, other than that there wasn't a single scratch anywhere on the carcasses. Someone, or something, had somehow managed to remove all of that without making a single cut. It wasn't until after Lukas sliced open a cow's chest that they could even see it was missing its innards. At least the missing organs made it easier for the carcasses to be disposed of, there was less to burn to ashes and bury and a massive hole in the centre circle. Sarah looked up at the sky It was starting to get cloudy, and what had been a bright summer day was now shadowy and ominous.

In the centre of the what looked like a crater the rangers found a glass dome inside was a white pale skinned alien wearing what looked like a sith lords cloak " Whoa you ok ?" Hayley asked as the rangers rushed over " I...was...shot...out...of...the...sky...by...gal...van...nax" the alien said " Hold on were going to get you help " There...is...no...time...find...the...eyes...of...sarnoth...before...its...too...late" the alien continued " The eyes of sarnoth?" Preston asked. The alien didnt respond all life had left the injured alien " How do we find the eyes ?" Brody asked.


	7. The incredible shrinking rangers part 3

Even though it was summer, Sarah's hover board could still easily travel through the various paths of grass and dirt that made up Summer Cove's wilderness, just like it could with the snow and ice in winter.

Sarah held the controls in her hands, she had been a power ranger for a little over a year, and she loved what she did. It was her life, after all.

-Rangers base-

Just like the day before, Mick was at his workbench , his work was never finished, it seemed.

The weather today was different; the sky was filled with clouds, and it looked as though it would begin to downpour at any time. In a repeat of the previous day, Mick was interrupted by a knock.

"Mick whats going on ?" Redbot asked

Mick put his head down on his desk.

"Why can't I be left to do my mind-numbing work in peace," he quietly said to himself.

He rose his head back up. "Yes, Redbot?"

"Mick , there's something-,"

"We've been through this before Redbot you always think something is wrong."

"Okay, sorry. But there's something you should see."

"And what is that?"

"Remember that farm you told the ranger aboutyesterday?"

"If there's anything they need, they can relay that to me."

"You won't be hearing anything from them anymore. They're gone."

Mick was confused.

"I'm sorry, what do you mean 'they're gone'?"

"They vanished. And are nowhere to be found."

"What?"

"That's not even the weirdest part. The whole farm...it's disappeared, completely."

Mick looked at Redbot for a moment, then turned around.

"Mick?"

-The farm-

Looking at the empty expanse of land, one would never be able to tell that there was a farm there just one day before. What once contained a farmer's house, fields with corn, and pastures with cows was now all simply a big stretch of dirt. There wasn't even any grass. Redbot was right; overnight, everything had simply vanished.

Mick carefully made his way down the hill. Beside him was Redbot and princess Viera. They all turned their heads this way and that, searching for anything out of the ordinary. Mick was the first to see the small, green shape that sat a few hundred yards away.

"Look." Mick pointed to the shape.

"What could it be?" said Redbot.

"Only one way to find out. C'mon."

Mick picked up his pace, now almost sprinting towards the shape, with the Viera and Redbot following closely behind him. As they got closer, they could see why the shape had a green tinge to it; it was the familiar color of an rangers training uniform. The man wearing it was one of the rangers.

Out of nowhere a civilain stumbled towards them. Tne trio rushed over to him.

"What happened here? Where's is the farm?" the princess said.

"They were taken," replied the man.

"What do you mean?"

"They took me too, but they put me back."

"Where did they take you? Who took you?"

"Them."

"Who's 'them'?"

The man fell silent.

"Who is 'them'?"

He ignored Viera, continuing to stare ahead. Mick turned to Redbot.

"I thought you said there wasn't anyone here when you first found the place like this."

"There wasn't, I swear. He must have gotten here when I went back to get you."

" Lets get him to the Hospital and have him looked over."

Once they had settled the man safely onto one of the back seats of Mick's car , Viera watched as they drive off, up the hill and out of sight.

"I should get going, too. Looks like it's going to rain soon."

Just as Viera finished her sentence, they felt small drops of water fall from the sky. After a few seconds, it grew into steady rainfall. Viera climbed back onto Her horse , and were on their way headed back towards town.

Viera hoped that these strange events were isolated, and this would be the end of it. But somehow, she doubted that.


	8. Incredible shrinking rangers part 4

"I have looked him over, and I've found absolutely nothing wrong."

"All right. Thank you."

"It was no problem at all, Mick"

Redbot gave a short bow, then left the room.

Mick stood near the bed in the infirmary, looking at the civilian . Redbot was right; he didn't appear to be physically harmed in any way. But he still didn't quite look right; he sat on the bed, rocking to-and-fro, with that same blank look he had on his face back in that empty field.

Mick cleared his throat, then spoke.

"What's your name?"

He felt a bit embarrassed for asking, but he continued.

"Whatever happened out there...it must not have been pleasant. I hope you will try to recuperate from today's events."

There was still no response from the civilian, but he stopped his rocking movements. Mick took a step closer.

The civilian turned to look at Mick, his green eyes staring into his own blue ones. Without breaking eye contact, he got up from the bed and walked over to him. He was about half a foot shorter than Mick. He now felt a bit apprehensive, like he might lunge at him at any moment.

"John," he said.

"...I beg your pardon?"

"My name. John."

In his peripheral vision, Mick could see that his fists were clenched. John, continued to stare at him for a few more seconds, clenching and unclenching his hands, over and over. But nothing else happened.

Mick watched the guard turn away from him and walk out of the infirmary.

John walked through the front door of the modest home he shared with his wife and two children. His son and daughter looked up from the building blocks they were playing with, and saw that their father had returned. The boy got up and ran into the next room to find his mother.

"Mama, papa's home!" he said, his voice trailing out from the kitchen.

"Papa!" his daughter exclaimed, running towards him for a hug. She wrapped her arms around his leg, but Johann made no movement to hug her back like he usually did.

John's wife, Maila, walked out into the main living area, their son beside her.

"See, I told you!" said the boy to his mother.

Maila went to her husband and embraced him, then followed it up with a quick kiss. Just like with his daughter, John didn't return the affection.

"Oh John, I missed you. But why are you home so early? The children and I weren't expecting you for another week."

"Got a vacation," he replied.

His wife surveyed him, a look of concern on her face.

"Sweetheart, is something wrong? Are you all right?"

"Fine."

"Are you sure? You look a little pale."

"Just fine, I'm fine."

Maila looked at him, not completely convinced. But she brushed it aside and smiled.

"Well, I just finished making some soup. I'll go grab it, and the three of you can set the table. And then we can all have a nice family meal together."

Maila headed back into the kitchen to fetch their lunch. After making sure she was gone, Johann went over to the drawer and opened it. After he found the fillet knife, he picked it up, then looked back at his children, still in the room.

"Papa?"

John just stared.

Standing outside the house, Mick could see Redbot. He had already set up a perimeter around the small building, keeping all of the townspeople away from it. Most of them didn't want to stick around anyway, after what had happened.

At some point in the afternoon, Summer cove's citizens saw John walk outside the front door of his house, holding his wife's decapitated head in his hand and a fillet knife in the other. He held it up for the terrified villagers to see, as he screamed at them all in an unknown language. It took a full five minutes before Some weird ranger had arrived, taking John down with two rounds to the head.

As Mick looked at the bloody scene, Princess Viera walked over to him.

"Your Late."

"How many died?" Mick asked.

"Counting John himself, four in total."

The murderer's corpse had already been removed from the area, but He looked around he saw the bodies, wrapped in white sheets. One body was adult-sized, and the other two child-sized. His eyes lingered on the two smaller ones, as he shook his head in disbelief.

"How old were they?"

"The boy was 8, the girl, 5."

Mick couldn't stop a tear from rolling down his cheek.

"So young...", his voice shook.

He breathed deeply and composed himself, stifling any further emotion.

"How was John before all this? Before he was 'taken', as he put it?"

"Quite ordinary, Mick from what we've gathered. He was a bit of a family man, actually. I never would have thought he'd be capable of such a horrid act."

They were both quiet for almost 30 seconds, before Viera broke the awkward silence.

"There is something we think you should see, inside the house," Viera said.

After he led Mick inside, he indicated the far end of the living room. On the wall was groups of weird symbols, drawn in blood. Their design was reminiscent of Egyptian hieroglyphics, but there was an otherworldly look to them.

"What is this?" Mick asked, wrinkling his nose from the strong odor.

"John must have written it out after he killed his family. We haven't been able to determine what exactly these things mean, but they don't correspond to any language I've ever heard of. Bit odd though, some of the townspeople said they heard him scream a bunch of words in a strange tongue."

"What did he say?"

"No idea, the people I talked to said that he was speaking far too quickly for them to pick any words out. But I'm willing to bet that whatever he said, was the same thing written on this wall."

Mick put his hand up to his chin and thought for a moment, studying the lines, curves, and angles of the bizarre pictogram. He then turned back to Viera.

"I'll need an exact illustration of these symbols, finished and delivered to me by the end of today."

"No probs I'm sure Redbot can take a photos for us."

With that, Mick walked past Viera and out of the house.

As he walked down the path back to Base, Mick felt his first twinge of guilt. He couldn't help but feel partly responsible for these events. Just one day before, there had been an entire family that lived in that house. And now, they were all dead.

Mick wondered what John's son and daughter must have thought, when they saw their own father attack them with a knife. He wondered what John's wife must have thought when she walked in and saw the man she loved, covered in blood, standing over the dead bodies of their children.

Mick was roused from her dark thoughts when he noticed the him or her he wasnt sure. Standing not far from him was a black and grey ranger with a red gem in his chest . Mick took a step towards the ranger but stopped when he saw him fade away .


	9. The incredible shrinking rangers part 5

Mick stood near the top rung of the ladder, looking carefully at each volume that sat in the tall bookcase. Viera sat cross-legged nearby in a velvet chair, flipping through an encyclopedia. The photo of the off-looking pictogram from John's house, from the day before, lay on a footstool at Viera's side. Mick moved his eyes along the spines of the books, then turned to look at Viera.

"Any luck?"

"Nope, not yet," Viera replied, flipping back her strawberry-blonde pigtails.

"Keep looking. If you don't find anything in that one, try the next in that series."

"Will do."

For the next few minutes, the only sounds that could be heard in the expansive library were the flipping of pages and movement of books, in and out of the shelves. As Mick looked through one book (entitled A History of the Corona Aurora ), Redbot broke the silence.

"You know, we haven't really been in this part of the base in quite a while. The last time I was in here, was...were...still..."

Redbot's voice trailed off, realizing the old wounds he just opened. Even though it had been a little over a year since Mick and the rangers had arrived and he , Mick and Redbot escaped Galvanax's ship.

Mick stopped reading for a moment, glancing over at the big, cushioned, purple couch that sat at the far wall. As he looked at the piece of furniture he noticed a book sitting on the couch.

Viera looked up at Mick and noticed him staring at the couch, a subtle, melancholy look on her face.

"Theres a book."

Mick moved over to the couch.

"Isn't that..."

-Galvanax's ship-

Madame Odius walked down a hallway carrying a box.

" Whats in the box Odius ?" Ripcon said suddenly appearing next to her. " Nothing for to worry about but if you must know its a gift for Galvanax" Odius replied " A gift and what could possibly have for him " Ripcon sneered " You'll see " Odius replied and turned the corner walking away from Ripcon.

Galvanax walked towards Cosmo " Cosmo " Galvanax said " Yes my lord " Cosmo replied " How did Odius mission go ?" Galvanax asked " Excellent sir " Cosmo said " Good now get me a monster to get those power stars " Galvanax said " But sir " Cosmo started to say " Oh excellent you've volunteered yourself this shall be excellent thank you Cosmo " Galvanax said walking away, Cosmo sighed " Yes sir."

" My lord " Odius said appearing behind Galvanax " Ah Odius i trust you have the eye" Galvanax said " Yes my lord however the rangers interferred and were shrunk " Odius said " Bah " Galvanax said " Its true my lord " Odius said " Then bring them to me on a plate ill eat them as Cosmo destroys this new ranger " Galvanax said " Yes my Lord " Odius said she then walked off.

-Summer Cove-

As Mick walked to the now-empty farm. So far, every other thing he had been called out to see was something horrible; he doubted any latest discovery would be any different.

Viera removed the sheets of both corpses to show Mick what had happened to them. The bodies' clothing had been removed; they were mutilated in the exact same manner as the cattle. Both the deceased farmer left with him were drained of blood; their internal organs, removed; their eyes and tongue, gone. Even their genitals were missing, cauterized wounds marking where they once were.

It seemed more disturbing to Mick to see humans dissected in this way. The dead cattle had only given her some sense of disgust, but this was something different. He wanted to vomit, but for some reason, he couldn't.

"What was the 'something else' you found?"

Viera motioned to Redbot . He came forward, holding two objects, one in each hand. He handed them off to Viera, who, in turn, held them forward for Mick to observe.

"We found them buried in the dirt, right next to where the corpses were."

The objects were circular plates, made of precious metal; one was gold, the other silver. They were both the same size, that of a standard dinner plate. Mick reached out and took the silver one from Viera's hand. Despite its thinness, it felt heavier than it appeared. However, the strangest thing about both plates was the odd symbol carved on them: the plates' symbols were identical (albeit smaller) to the pattern that had appeared in the very same field just two days before.

Mick looked at the angles on the plate, and though he was going to properly measure them when he could, he already knew they would all be 33 degrees.

Cosmo suddenly appeared in Summer cove , he was carrying the box Odius had from before " Screw Odius she will never get his favor now " Cosmo said opening the box to reveal five rangers with bug wings and antennae " Ah " Cosmo said.

" Ah wait why are you here " Levi said appearing fully morphed " Oh crap and if you must know i was forced to do this " Cosmo said reading his cane. Cosmo was about to attack when suddenly he was blasted, Levi turned to see the black and grey ranger with the red gem in its chest holding a blaster " Who are you?" Levi asked. " Just call me the Phantom Ranger " the Phantom ranger said " Ruby's Fury " he continued charging his blaster and firing. Cosmo fell backwards and exploded.

" Now take this " Phantom said tossing a device to Levi " thanks" Levi said picking up the box when he turned back around the Phantom Ranger was gone.

-Rangers base -

" That device you got from the Phantom Ranger ive managed to adapt it to Redbot's arm he should be able to reverse this now " Mick said, Redbot nodded then fired and in a bright flash the rangers were back to normal " We need to find the eyes of Sarnorth " Preston said " Thats what we were doing when we got ambushed " Hayley said " Speaking of which " Calvin said taking Hayley's White power star " I dont want you being a ranger anymore."


	10. I want to believe the truth is out there

We open on a closeup of a desk, littered with pens, scissors, paperclips, and several sharpened orange pencils. It can surely only belong to one person. Two red-edged FBI Field Office Criminal Investigative and Administrative Files sit side by side atop a tan leather desk pad. We see MULDER's signature on the file covers. A voice. It is MULDER's.

As his voice-over starts, a hand starts methodically placing large photographic prints in an untidy stack atop the files. First 3 photos of UFO sightings.

MULDER: (voice-over) My name is Fox Mulder. Since my childhood, I have been obsessed by a controversial global phenomenon.

Next, a head shot of a young Samantha; a photo of 12 year-old MULDER dressed in a Star Trek outfit standing next to his sister, her left arm around his shoulder; and finally a blurry photo of 4 aliens, their outlines silhouetted behind a white screen

MULDER: Since my sister disappeared when I was 12 years old, in what I believe was an alien abduction.

A photo of MULDER and SCULLY is placed on the pile, followed by MULDER's FBI Special Agent ID and badge. Next a series of photos of characters from key X-Files investigation: The Flukeman from "The Host", George Peacock from "Home", Eugene Victor Tooms from "Squeeze"/"Tooms", and . A photo of a boy and younger girl on his back [unknown, any help here?] is followed by another showing 3 flying saucers in the sky.

MULDER: My obsession took me to the FBI, where I investigated paranormal science cases through the auspices of a unit known as the X-Files. Through this unit I could continue my work on the alien phenomenon, and the search for my missing sister.

Next, a photo of MULDER and SCULLY standing together outside in the rain from "The Pilot". Then SCULLY in scrubs as she performs an autopsy, MULDER watching on. Another shot of MULDER and SCULLY working a case, followed by SCULLY's FBI ID and badge. A shot of MULDER lying gravely ill in a hospital bed, SCULLY at his bedside holding his hand with her head on his chest. A shot of MULDER and SCULLY outside at night, guns drawn. MULDER kneeling, holding a stricken SCULLY in his arms. Finally, a recent photo of MULDER and SCULLY embracing, his chin on her forehead

MULDER: In 1993, the FBI sought to impugn my work, bringing in a scientist and medical doctor to debunk it, which only deepened my obsession for the better part of a decade, during which time that agent, Dana Scully, had her own faith tested.

We see the stack of photos start to smoulder, smoke rising towards the camera.

MULDER: In 2002, in a change of direction and policy, the FBI closed the X-Files, and our investigation ceased.

The smouldering photos suddenly burst into flames. The topmost photo of MULDER and SCULLY starts to bubble and curl as it is engulfed in the fire.

MULDER: But my personal obsession did not. Thats when i found the,.

We cut to amateur footage of five brightly coloured people in suits fighting aliens. Then we cut to a footage of a building as a pink and black armoured person goes past on a motorcycle. And finally we see a sidewalk in front a large building with large windows and in the reflective glass we can people fighting but no one walking past seems to notice.

MULDER: There are 10,000 sightings each year in North America alone, and so it's been since the dawn of time. Stone Age and even biblical references, into our modern age.

Black and white footage of a small single-seater plane with what would a guy in a suit similar to the brightly coloured fighters from before hanging on the side as the plane flying over a snow-capped mountain range. The front page of the Roswell Daily Record newspaper from Tuesday, July 8, 1947, with headline "RAAF Captures Flying Saucer On Ranch in Roswell Region" and subtitles "No Details of Flying Disk Are Revealed" and "Roswell Hardware Man and Wife Report Disk Seen".

The front page of the Roswell Daily Record from Wednesday, July 9, 1947, with headline "Gen. Ramey Empties Roswell Saucer" and subtitles "Sheriff Wilcox Takes Leading Role in Excitement Over Report 'Saucer' Found", "Send First Roswell Wire Photos from Record Office" and "Ramey Says Excitement Is Not Justified. General Ramey Says Disk Is Weather Balloon". Footage of what looks like evil psychotic versions of the brightly coloured fighters can be walking towards the camera.

MULDER: In 1947, Kenneth Arnold saw nine unidentified craft out the window of his small plane, followed by the historic crash at Roswell and its legendary cover-up.

Grainy black and white nighttime footage of 15 or more small white craft flying in close formation behind the Capitol. Footage from inside the United Nations chamber, the United States representative holding a 2-foot wide flat disk

MULDER: In 1957, UFOs were spotted over our nation's capital. The Pentagon held press briefings.

Amateur colour footage taken from the ground showing formations of 4 and 3 fighter aircraft pursuing 3 bright white flying saucers.

MULDER: Multiple witnesses in 1967 at Malmstrom Air Force Base in Montana see fighters scramble but easily outrun by UFOs that climb upwards of 200,000 feet - twice the service ceiling of our highest-flying spy planes.

Footage of astronaut Edgar Mitchell getting into his spacesuit with the help of a NASA technician. Mitchell descending the steps of the lunar lander onto the surface of the moon. Grainy footage of a supposed alien autopsy. News footage of Cyrus Vance and Gerald Ford. News releases and printed statements from Congressman Gerald R. Ford, House Republican Leader, stating "anxious to see a congressional investigation of UFO's", and that a secret subcommittee had held hearings in 1961 about the subject.

MULDER: Dr. Edgar Mitchell, the sixth man to walk on the Moon, cites secret studies on extraterrestrial materials and bodies. Secretary of State Cyrus Vance and future president Gerald R. Ford validate the UFO phenomenon in official government memoranda.

A flying saucer drops below the cloud layer into a rough and mountainous area of New Mexico, smoke pouring from as it descends in a tight arc before slamming hard into the earth and skimming along the ground, churning up the surface and damaging the craft.

MULDER: But now people only laugh, and only Roswell is remembered.

A closeup camera shot panning around the crashed craft. The upper surface mostly intact from the crash whilst smoke billows from the wreckage.

MULDER: But we must ask ourselves: are they really a hoax? Are we truly alone?

We see an alien hand touching a blackened window from the inside of the craft. A survivor.

MULDER: Or are we being lied to?


	11. It came from summer cover prologue

Swinging her legs back and forth, Kelsey swayed with the music that played gleefully from her earpieces. A candy bowl sat on her lap and a snickers bar was currently being unwrapped, then once that task was complete, was popped between cherry colored lips. She barely paid any mind to the children that raced up and down the street, laughing and carrying on like youngsters do on Halloween. She had nearly forgotten if it wasn't for the fact that her mother forced her to stay home, until they got home, and hand out candy.

The ghouls and goblins didn't stop at this house because, well, let's be honest, Kelsey was a bitch and everyone in the town knew it. Ever since she was forced to give up her powers and ever since The power rangers saved the world. Ever since she was declared too old to trick or treat and was left to hand out the goodies.

Popping another candy bar into her mouth, Kelsey toyed with her music player for a moment before she heard gentle footsteps coming up the tiny staircase. She turned to see the person. Her nose wrinkled cruelly at the sight of a small child; wearing what looked like orange pajamas, a burlap sack with button eyes for a mask. The puny child tilted his head and held up a ratty sack lifted in the air, obviously wanting some of the goodies that the queen bitch of the street was hogging out on. A dirty look was given before the teenager swung her legs over the railing to face the kid better.

"What are you supposed to be" she says rudely. The child didn't speak, only straightened up and stared at her. She rolled her eyes and held the bowl closer to her middle. "You know, you're supposed to say Trick or Treat " Nothing. She narrowed her eyes and stretched out her leg, meaning to kick the child with her high heel. "Hey, I'm talking to you, freak!"

A hand was soon wrapped around her ankle, inhuman strength ripped her right off her seat and landing her on the porch. She screamed out in pain as her rear hit the wooden floor, her ankle twisting under her with a sickening crack. "What the hell," she hissed and slapped the child upside the head. His head shifted to the side but nothing else seemed to happen, his fingers still wrapped around her limb. She shrieked, "Let me go!"

His head inclined with sickening speed, twisting to the side. The teen hopped backwards, trying to keep pressure off her injury. "Get the hell off my porch," she warned lamely. He stepped forward, a tiny one but enough to make the girl scream bloody murder. "Get the hell away from me!" He didn't. If anything, her exclamation seemed to trigger him to launch his tiny body forward, the gleam of a pumpkin shaped lollipop in his hand and sack long abandoned at the front of the porch. Screams of the young adult were ignored, thought to be that of a prankster or just her being her bitchy self.

-Galvanx's ship-

Ripcord snarled as they watched the footage. " Seems your experiment was a sucess." Odius bowed " Thank you but its not finished yet i still need a real test." Galvanx suddenly appeared " Oh ive got a real test for your plant thingy" Galvanx said chuckling " Lets see if it can withstand the rangers!" He continued getting a agreement from Ripcord " Of course my lord " Oduis said bowing .


	12. It came from summer cove part 1

-Desert of Despair-

-Angel Grove- 1999-

Day. Clouds cast dappled spots on the ground as the sun shines behind them. A freight train meanders slowly around a long, lazy bend in the distance. A green military bus drives along a deserted road. The driver's eyes are fixed straight ahead. As the camera pans back we can see the bus is empty except for two passengers. Paper-obscured side windows let yellow-tinged light into the bus. A young bespectacled man in neat army uniform sitting at the front. A stern man wearing a black suit and tie and crisp white shirt sits behind him several seats back. Remaining in his seat the young man turns his head toward the MAN IN BLACK.

DOCTOR: Can I ask how much longer?

MAN IN BLACK: Two shakes of a lamb's tail, Doc.

The bus suddenly hits a divot as it leaves the blacktop. The DOCTOR looks apprehensive about what is to come. The bus rolls to a stop in front of a low wire fence on a level area of ground. The door opens. The DOCTOR is first off the bus, holding a large black medical bag and his cap under his right arm. He straightens up and stops, staring into the distance. The MAN IN BLACK, tall and angular, joins him at his side, unperturbed. He puts on his black fedora and quickly sizes up the unsure DOCTOR.

MAN IN BLACK: Step quick.

The MAN IN BLACK walks off. Over their heads we see the wreckage of the crashed spacecraft in the distance. A military truck and a couple of Jeeps are already parked at the site. A dozen or so armed soldiers are milling around the site and guarding its perimeter. Smoke is still billowing from the wreckage.

The DOCTOR follows the MAN IN BLACK slowly down a dirt track towards the crash site. We see a large chunk of the craft was broken off during the impact. Men are digging in the ground around the craft with shovels. Floodlights have been erected to let work continue into the night. The DOCTOR and the MAN IN BLACK finally reach the doomed spacecraft and stand together in front of it, awestruck.

-Our Lady of Sorrows Hospital-

-Summer Cove-

A quiet glass-walled observation room adjoining an operating theatre. Through the glass we see 4 surgeons already at work. The camera pans slightly around and we see the back of someone dressed in scrubs, her shoulder-length blonde hair neatly tied back in a ponytail. She's looking up at a monitor hanging from the ceiling whilst scrubbing her hands under running water in preparation for surgery. The monitor is displaying a photograph of a young male patient, revealing his name as Elijah Williams. A NURSE in surgical scrubs and gloves standing in the doorway finally interrupts the silence, and the camera stays fixed on her.

Nurse: Excuse me. Dr. Thompson.?

Emily: Yes.

Nurse: You have a phone call.

Emily: I'm just heading into surgery.

More surgeons pass behind the NURSE and enter the operating theatre

Nurse: That's what I told him, but... but he said it was important.

Emily: Who is it?

Nurse: He says his name is Mick. And something about ninja steel.

The NURSE leaves and she follows the surgeons into the operating theatre. As the camera pans back around to the blonde, we finally see Emily's face properly for the first time. She turns slowly and stares long into the distance. It must have been a long time since she's heard that name.

-Summer Cove park-

JIMMY KIMMEL is interviewing BARACK OBAMA on Jimmy Kimmel Live. The camera pulls back slowly and we see that we are watching the show on a laptop computer screen. A web browser displays the "mindquad" website. A search box shows the most recent search to have to been "president alien admission". The title of the video playing is "Jimmy Kimmel Live - Barack Obama Talks UFOs."

JIMMY KIMMEL: If I was the president, the moment I was inaugurated, my hand would still be hot from touching the Bible, and I would immediately race to wherever they hold... have the files about Area 51 and UFOs, and I'd go through everything to find out what happened.

BARACK OBAMA: (Laughing) The aliens won't let it happen!

The camera pulls back further. We hear a cellphone vibrate. We see Calvin sitting in front of the laptop as he looks up to see Hayley storming towards him

Hayley: Give it back

Calvin: no why should i?.

Hayley: My life's become a punch line. Cant you see What's happening out there.

Calvin: Im looking out for you.

Hayley: Just cause your my boyfriend that doesnt give you the right to control me!

Calvin: how can i keep you safe. When I barely can myself safe.

Hayely: Cal you can keep me safe but taking away the thing i use to protect myself and innocent people isn't the way.

Calvin : Yea your right

Calvin pulls out Hayley's power star and goes to hand it over tk her when suddenly its struck by a beam of purple light causing a bolt to appear through it.

Calvin: What the hell

Hayely: it has a bolt through it

The monster that fired the bolt suddenly appears and laughs as the two rangers get ready to morph Hayley discovers her star now cause of the bolt cant fit into the morpher

Hayley: I cant morph

Calvin : ( points at the monster) Your going to pay for this

Monster: Would love to but i must be off bye bye ( the monster disappears )

Calvin: Damm it!

-Mariner bay Ruins-

Madame Odius walks through the rubble with Badonna and some kubots as they search for one part of the eye of Sarnorth

Badonna: You sure its here boss?

Odius : These ruins use to house demons till the Lightspeed rangers destroyed them it must be here.

Oduis and Badonna both turn and see a eye shaped crystal on a poduim

Odius : Ah there it is ( Notices the other gem) But whats this ( Holds up a dark energem)

?: Ill take that if you dont mind Foxy.

\- Galvanax's ship-

Galvanx : Cosmo i grow tired of waiting for that fox send down that monster to capture the other power stars and weaken the rangers now !

Cosmo: At once boss ( Pushes a button and teleports the monster down to Summer cove )

Galvanax : Excellent ( Notices a tv playing a universal monsters movie ) Also makes these into real monsters and send them down as well i have a plan and alert me to when that blasted fox returns ( Storms off )

Cosmo : of course my lord .

\- Summer cove-

People scream and run as monsters and kubots appear all over the city .

\- Rangers base-

The alarms suddenly go off to alert the rangers to the danger

Hayley: go hopefully ill join you soon

Brody: Ill call Levi on the way lets go rangers

Hayley: be safe ( Sighs) .

Mick walks over and pats her on the shoulder

Mick: Do not worry me and Redbot are on the job

Redbot: We wont fail right Mick?

Mick: Right Redbot lets get to work

Hayley watches the battles from the viewing screen while Mick and Redbot begin trying to remove the bolt struck in the white ninja power star.


	13. Crossover detour lol

( Hey guys taking a detour with a crossover with my patoranger and lupin ranger and my power rangers ninja steel Mini series so enjoy )

-The SPD Base-

Commander Tate stood alongside as he looked across at his team. "You are the carriers of a great legecy. By donning those suits you're not only taking on a great honor and responsbilty," he said pausing and looking a his assistant team. "But you've made us all very proud," he said.

"Aww what a touching family moment," a female voice said making every one turn to see the olive complected young woman wearing what looked to be Lupin Yellow.

"What are you doing here ," Sami said through gritted teeth as she balled her fist.

"Just thought i would get a look seeing as we're not good enough to be rangers." Lupin yellow said. "Isn't that right Shiba ."

"That's right," said Lupin red walkiing in.

"How did you?...AHHHHHHHH!," Sami groaned as she , the others and the Rangers were knocked back by a blast by the Lupin rangers.

"Nevermind how Just stay out of our way or we will destroy your precious rangers starting with Pinky!," Lupin yellow said sending a powerful blast of energy towards the pink ranger.

"ERRRRR NO!," Ryan Mitchell growled taking the brunt of the blast and becoming engulfed in flames.

"Ryan no!" Commander Tate yelled running over to the former titanium rangers burning body.

"Shit" Jessikah said joining Commander Tate.

"You little bitches!," Kat said charging at them only to be knocked back by bolt of psychokenitic energy from Lupin Red.

"Not so fast greeny," Lupin Red said.

"AHHH ME AND YOU LETS GO," Jesiskah said donning her helmet and drawing her weapon.

"I would like to but if all goes well you won't exist soon," Lupin yellow said as she waved her hand as what looked like lupin red's dial fighter appeared breaking the window as the Two lupin rangers made their escape. " bye bye," she said before she and Cassie jumped out the window grabbing the rope under the fighter as it flew off.

Commander Tate and Juessikah held Ryan's brunt disfigured body in their arms tears running down their faces. "Dr Manx Anyway to heal?" Tate said gripping his hand.

"Yeah? Is there ?," Jessikah said gripping the other hand.

"ugghhhhhhhh... Shit," Ryan said straining to gather air through his brunt lungs.

"Save your strength," Jessikah said.

Ryan then looked over at Commander Tate gripping his hand pulling him close. "Don't let The...ugghhhhhhhhhhhhhh...don't let the uggggggggggggh," he gasped before the life left his body.

"Ryan Ryan RYAN!" Commander Tate screamed with a fury.

-Month later-

"DAMN IT TO HELL!," Jessikah said slamming her helment against the wall as she and the rest of the rangers entered the briefing room known by the people on the base as the command center or power chamber. The Don and his Banglers , Rita and Those fucking Lupin rangers had all been quiet.

"Damn it we need to find them ," Kat said taking off her own helmet.

"That will be at least a week or two," Dr. Manx said.

"SHIT!," Sami said.

"Language ," Commander Tate said as he walked down from the upper level of the Briefing room. " Theres no need for that," he continued.

"Oh please like we didn't curse after," Dr. Manx said.

"Look its like this we need to find those Lupins ," Sami said.

"Look guys you're forgetting we are a Team and more inportantly were power rangers and we protect people the Lupins can wait ," Tate said. "Now go get some rest tomorrow's the first day of training Got it."

"Fine" Jessikah said with a frustrated sigh.

-Summer Cove High-

The then blonde girl with glasses tripped as she made her way through the hall falling and dropping her tablet and books. "Fuck!," she cursed as she started picking her stuff up as none of the other busy students helped her.

"Let me help," the blonde looked up seeing a girl with brown/black hair in a long poneytail with ruby red highlights. Dressed in shiny metalic silver skinny jeans a tranlucent sleevless motorcyle vest and American flag crop top and sandals kneeling down to help her.

"Thanks," the blonde girl said. "I was just trying to find my locker guess I tripped. My name's Rae Tamsyn by the way," the girl said as she and the Asian picked themselves up.

"Sarah" Sarah said formally introducing herself. "So you're new here?"

"Yeah transferred from North Carloina and can't find my locker," Rae said.

"Let me help do you see the slip the office gave you," Sarah asked. Rae gave her the slip and Sarah said, " Oh cool you're right by me come on," and began walking down the hall. "So North Carolina hunh why move all the way to Cali?"

"My dad's job at first I was pissed but then when I found out I was moving to Summer Cove I was like yes ranger central!," Rae said.

"So you like the power rangers?," Sarah asked as they stopped in front of their lockers.

"Yes I'm a total Ranger fangirl I have all the posters copies of the articals going back five years and the action figures T-shirts. I even have a piece of Rita's staff," Rae said with a child like smile on her face as she punched in the code on her locker. "But you growing up here you probally know more about the rangers than I do."

"You have no idea anyway what do you have first period?," Sarah asked her seemingly new found friend.

"Art you?," Rae asked.

"History but I have chemistry second period and you can find my table at lunch I eat outside in the quad," Sarah said.

"Cool see you later," Rae said walking away and stopping, "Umm the art room ?"

"Go to the end of the hall down the steps and to the left two doors down?," Sarah said.

"Thanks see you later," Rae said walking off.

-The base-

Jessi sighed she was finally out of jail , she had been happier to be back at their base " God how much i missed this place " Jessi sighed " Don't worry we didnt miss you Noire said getting a weird look from Ruby .

-Summer Cove High school-

"Rae over here," Sarah said waving her new friend over to the table.

"Glad I found you," Rae said bringing her trey over to the table. "care to introduce me"

"Of course guys this is Rae Tasmyn. Rae Tasmyn this is my boy Peyton , thats Calvin and This beauty in the cheetah tank is Hayley beside her , this is Brody and this is Levi west" Sarah said introducing everyone.

"Nice to meet ya'll ," Rae said sitting at the table.

"So where are you from?" Brody asked

"Well I'm from Charlotte my dad moved here for a NASADA gig and I'm a major major power rangers fan ," Rae said.

"Oh really," Hayley said sipping her smoothie.

"Yeah totally look it!," Rae said pulling out her tablet, and showing the group. "This is my collection," she said scrolling through her photos proudly.

"Whoa who are they?," Calvin said pointing to a pic of the Zeo rangers.

"Those are the Zeo Rangers they were a ranger team in Angel Grove ," Rae said.

"So theres more?" Brody Said.

"Look I know you probally think I'm nuts and I get it. Truth is I don't have a lot of friends back home pretty much none because of my obsession," Rae said feeling a bit self concious.

"Theres more then Zeo rangers in this one" Peyton said. Rae glanced over " Oh thats the Mighty Morphin power rangers also from Angel grove Rae said.

\- Lupin rangers base-

"So seems our friends are enjoying the first day of school," Jessi said tossing a power star around in her hands.

"Yes why don't we make it a bit less enjoyable," Ruby Said. " Theyre the ninja steel rangers right?." Noire asked, Ruby and Jessi nodded " Good work Jessi now lets get what we came for Noire said causing the other Lupins to smirk.

\- Summer Cove High-

"So Rae need a ride home I'm sure you can fit on the back of my bike or you can squeeze in with the girls in Calvin's jeep," Sarah said as the group of seven walked of the school.

"No my dad is picking me up an...," Rae said just as a flash of light exloded in front of her and the others . When the light faded she found herself face to face with The Lupin Rangers.

"Hello guys how was school," Lupin Yellow said in a smugg sarcastic tone.

"Uhh guys are those," Rae asked trembling a bit,

"Yeah whole pack of trouble," Sarah said.

" Dont worry this wont take long " Noire said

\- The Base-

"We've got a problem at Summer Cover High " Dr. Manx Said bringing up the Lupin rangers on the screen " Call the rangers " Commander Tate said .


	14. Crossover detour part 2

"Looks like you've made a new friend shame she'll have to die because of it but that's the price you pay being friends you do goods," Jessi said.

"Rae stay back and run when we...," Brody said before being cut off.

"MAXIMUM EFFORT!," Rae screamed charging into the lupins and attacking them. Stunning her new friends as she had negeclted to tell them she had studied martial arts.

"Well that was unexpected," Calvin said,

"Yeah,"Brody said " Everyone spread out and the Power ranger look alike are ours!,"

"Right," the others said.

"Whoa " Sarah said blocking a blast with her power morhper.

"Hang on ," Calvin said as the rangers except Hayley whos power star was unusable at the moment pulled out their ninja power stars.

" there!" Ruby said readying her Vs changer

"Tome to end this " Peyton said as The rangers all gathered ready to take on the lupins.

"Yoink" Jessi said throwing her miniature dial fighter knocking the stars from the rangers hands and into Ruby's hands

"FREEZE!" growled a figure as it attempted to tackle Lupin blue to the ground.

"What the? ," Brody asked as the Rangers looked as Patro red got knocked back by Lupin blue nearly into the Ninja steel rangers.

" You're ok?" Brody asked

"Is that the best you got rangers," Ruby said as she preformed an acrobatic flip.

"No but this is," Calvin , "Lets do it guys!,"

The rangers charged at the lupin ranger.

"Really you think this is gonna make a difference," Jessi said.

"Wanna bet ," Sarah said standing beside the rangers as they exploded " What? No!" Peyton said " You want some you get all of us " Noire said cocky .

"Your under arrest " patro red said

"So we have the upper hand for now," Ruby said before waving her hand as a dial fighter over head

"Lets get back to the base " Jessi said as they grabbed the ropes and the dial fighter flew off.

-Lupins Base-

"We were caught off guard by that PatoRanger! " Noire Said fumeing with rage.

"It was unexpected," Jessi said, "That Red Ranger was an excellent fighter," she said her mind confused by the masked ranger and her pride hurt.

"Thanks to you We got the power stars" Ruby said dropping the stars on a table. But her mind quickly coming to an idea. "Were on a roll lets get the keys next " Ruby said smirking causing both Lupins to nod and smile.

-The SPD base-

"Absoluetly not!," Sami yelled she'd been arguing with the rangers for sevreal minutes about adding Who should be the leader

"You're being unreasonable," Jessikah said, "Im good fighter i make a good ranger im a good leader!"

"Have you taken the moment to think that maybe there are people better for the job or is your head up your own ass!," Sami snapped.

"With all do respect this is our team and we should be able to decide whose going to lead it " Kat said

"Whats going here ?," Dr. Manx Asked

"Why are you the red ranger anyway ," Jessikah said.

"Excuse me may I speak," Kat asked.

"Go on," Sami said

"I'm trust Juliana shes lead us for a at least three months, i believe she won't let us down," Kat said.

"Kat I don't want to doubt your judgement," Jessikah said "but this is a war and I should be the leader!,"

"ENOUGH! " Commander Tate Screamed.

"Sami is the leader weather you like it or not, Trust her and Kat's Judgement they wont let you down got it ?," Commander Tate said getting a nod from both .

"Hey!," Jesskah said out raged.

"Come on guys were a team " Kat said with a sigh. "Once a ranger " she said with another sigh.

"Weve got other thimgs to worry about then who is the team leader , we are a team now lets act like one " Commander Tate said.

"Do whatever you want I'm gonna go," Jessikah said stormming out of the room.

-Somewhere in Summer Cove -

Elsewhere in the city in an apartment above a music shop it's new tenent sat looking out into the night sky. Thoughts running through her mind "Why am I here? Why does this place? This apartment seem like I've been here a milion times before?" Tj asked himself . "Will i find my missing friends?" He thought. He was suddenly teleported.

\- The SPD Base-

She's such a jerk!," Kat said flopping down on her side of the shared room.

"Agreed but she is kind of right," Sami said mimicking her friends actions

"I can't believe you're taking Her side. She's just being parnoid," Kat said.

"Paranoid but maybe she's right we really don't know Being a ranger that well," Sami said, " We have the Lupin rangers to worry about "

"Who gives a fuck there have been plenty of evil rangers gone good case in point Tommy" Kat said.

"Tommy was a victim of circumstance, you dummy," Sami grunted throwing a pillow at Kat.

"That's it ginger snap!," Kat said as a loud crash to echoe through the base.

-Somewhere Else in Summer Cove-

"She's such an asshole!," Jessikah said fuming. "I mean this is my team to right!?,"

"You're right," Tori Hanson said coming from the bathroom in her underwear and laying in bed with Jesiskah . "I mean ever since Ryan died he's been uneasy about trusting new people, and that protective side of him has been in overdrive.

"I know but...," Jessikah said getting cut off by Tori kissing him and climbing on top of him.

"Umm you're cute when you're angry," Tori said.

"Yeah how cute?," Jesiskah asked.

"This cute," Tori said giving him a deep kiss.

\- Commander Tate Office-

Commander Tate sat behind his desk with a photo of Ryan and himself. "I miss you ." he said. "Every day it gets harder and i dont know how to fix it, my ranger team is falling apart and i cant do anything about it what do i do?."

-Rae's Home-

Rae sat in her basement using her dad's equitment hard at work on what she was sure her life had been leading up to at that moment. "I'm not sure how I'm doing this but I know it has to be done. This is my destiny," she thought, "Now for the last piece hope this works," she said adding the fragment making the object glow. "There it's a little oldschool but I'm a sucker for the classics. Now to finish the tech portion," she said turning to work on her dad's computers.

-Summer Cove High-

"So you guys feel like hanging with Rae today?," Sarah asked as she and the others walked into the school.

"Well after last time i don't see why not" Brody said.

" She gets suspicious when leave suddenly " Levi said

"Well we could remedy that situation," Peyton said, "We could just tell her we're the rangers."

"Yeah and give her a morpher sure Mick would love that," Calvin said sarcastically.

" We ha no powers at the moment anyway," Hayley said.

"Ughh this is going to be a cluster fuck, we need Mick he has helped us this much hes a good mentor we cant just not listen even though this is my team we can use his help " Brody said " Thats true " Peyton said as they all walked into the school.

-Near Summer Cove High-

"Shit! I'm so late I hope I catch the guys," Kat thought as she ran towards the school. " I don't why Commander Tate want me...ughhhhh!," she said in her mind as she was knocked onto her back by a concusive blast. Making the world plunge into darkness.

"Sorry pinky no school for you today," Odius said before telporting them away.


	15. Crossover detour finale

-Unknown Location-

Kat awoke her wrist and ankles bound to a rack unable to move. She instantly realized after glancing around that she knew that she was no where she wished to be. "Oh look blondie is awake a voice said making her look over and see Badonna. Confirming her analysis.

"Now now that's no way to talk to a guest," Odius said walking out of the shadows

"Yes she may not want to hear our offer, " Odius continued with a sinister yet sweet smile. "Hello Kat my name is Odius and you already know Badonna"

"I'm quite aware of the second rate Power Rangers. The armor is a dead give away but I have to say it looks better on the other guys," Kat said flunting her Ranger history knowledge.

"My you are a blunt one," Odius said with her sinister sweetness, "Very well I'll get to the point join us be my ranger ," she said circuling the structure Kat was bound to.

"What!?," Kat said shocked.

"Badonna told me about the battle yesterday. You impressed them and in doing so you impressed me " Odius said continuing to circle Kat . "You're a lot like Me and I can give you power Join us and together we'll destory them."

Kat thought of her situation. Going through all her options she came to the one best suited to save her life. "Alright I'll join you lets end those power pukes," she said.

"Excellent choice but first you have to prove yourself to us," Odius said

"What do I need to do?" Kat asked.

-Summer Cove High-

"It's weird I haven't seen Kat all day," Sarah said as she sat down to lunch with the others .

"Maybe she's sick or something," Hayley said taking a bite of her gyro.

"Or maybe Something fried her brain" Calvin said getting an olive thrown at him by the mute girl.

"Not cool Cal," Levi said, "anyway Brody says hes been talking to Mick."

"Like what ?," Sarah asked hoping nothing was wrong their new friend.

"Like she's in danger," Brody said joining the others

"What do you think girls," Calvin asked.

"I say we swing by and talk to Mick," Levi said.

"Sounds good to me," Hayley said.

"Me too," said Sarah.

"Fine by me," Peyton said.

\- The lair-

The lair was dark ,the Star Nexus was still where Brody had left it as the rangers entered where Mick was . Suddenly the lights turned on and the familiar Face of Mick appeared " Rangers is something wrong ?".

" Yea we lost our power stars and a friend of ours is missing " Brody said " Thats bad " Mick replied

"Uhh yeah," Sarah said as an image of Odius appeared on the hidden view screen. In the middle of the room.

"Hello rangers," Odius said, " a hole year still haven't changed that signal frequency sloppy sloppy," she said making the rangers seeth with anger.

"What do you want" Brody said through gritted teeth balling his fist in anger. As they were also watching the transmission

"Now now that attitude will have to change especially since I have your new BFF," Odius said stepping aside to reveal a bound and bruised Kat

"Kat!," Hayley yelled voicing the shock and concern of the other members of the team. "What do you want?!"

"It's simple really I want you gone," Odius said. "You turn over your morphers zords tech, especially the power stars. Hell swear your loyalty to me and my army at the old Angel Grove quarry or I kill pinky ."

" Don't , don't do it guys just let me go," Kat said in a weak voice.

"SILENCE!," Odius said firing a stun bolt at the girl, "You have two hours to decide," she said ending her transmission.

"But we dont have the power stars!?" Peyton said looking to Brody. " It seems there are other rangers and now Lupin rangers the morphing grid never lies so they must be worthy of the power however we can not sit by and let them hand it over to evil or let a fellow ranger die " Mick said

" Mick's right lets go guys " Brody said as the rangers left the lair.

" I gotta make a phone call" Mick said.

-unknown evil's Lair-

"An excellent performance Kat ," Odius said unbinding her with a wave of her hand.

"Thank you I pride myself on my acting," Kat said in a boastful tone.

"Pride well deserved" Badonna said.

"Yes thanks to you, your friends the rangers will walk blindly into our ambush and they'll never know what hit them," Odius said.

"That's right they'll never know," Kat said with a sly smile.

-Lupin base -

"This is all you fault!," Jessi yelled the team had gathered , explained and begun deleberate over their decession.

"My fault!," Noire replied.

"Yeah Noire your fault if you hadn't been so damned paranoid And had your head up your own ass Kat would be here with us instead of waiting to die!," Jessi an innocent person has to die because you're too damn stubborn to let us run our own team!," she yelled shoving her into a nearby wall.

"Watch your tone," Noire said picking herself up

"We don't have time for this!," Ruby yelled. "much time do you have?," she asked taking further control of the tense situation.

"Less than thirty," Jessi said.

"So what's the plan?," Noire asked.

"Yeah do we turn over our stuff or do we just let Kat die," Jessi asked.

"No the Patorangers will know of this by now and are probably on route to rescue. Howefer we will swoop in and save her and kick ass " Ruby said.

"Ass kicking always works for me," Noire said.

"If your going to Kick ass we have no choice " Jessi Said " Im sorry " she continued " Relax were a team were going to fight every now and then. Now lets get this done " Noire said smiling causing Jessi to smile .

-Summer Cove Quarry-

The rangers watched as Odius and Badonna and Kat appeared in front of them. "Kat you're ok ?!," Brody said shocked to see the brown haired girl not hurt as she appeared earlier.

"Of course not why would we, harm our new ally," Odius said with an evil smile.

"WHAT!?," Levi yelled shocked and outraged at the betreyal.

"Yes ally," Kat said with a smirk just as a hoard of kubots appeared.

"You've walked into a trap little Rangers," Odius said.

"Yeah but so have you!," Kat said before hitting Odius and Badonna before flipping over to the ranger's side into a fighting stance as her team arrived. "Did you really think I'd turn on my friends?," she said.

"You bitch!," Odius screamed with rage as she picked herself up.

"Yeah I am but now it's time to show you one last surprise," Kat said as three shadows appeared over the two villains " Not the only one with a surprise " Jessi said as another joined them

"No! Is that?!," Odius yelled seeing them and going into her full battle armor.

"That's right it's morphin time!," Kat said before being covered in a pink light . "Well guys are you gonna moprh are do I have to fight these kubots off alone?," she asked in a cocky tone.

"Can't let you have all the fun" Ruby said as she and the others morphed into their ranger forms weapons drawn. " We'll take the Villains" Sami said then looked up " can you clean up the kubots."

"Right!,'' the Lupin rangers said going into the fray.

"Ready for a bit of fun?," Jessi asked drawing her Weapon.

"Ohh yeah," Ruby said drawing her Own weapon.

"ZEO PATRO POWER STRIKE!," They yelled sending a powerful energy at the hord of Kubots.

Meanwhile elsewhere the Patorangers were battling the two villains "Is this the best you got " Kat said expertly fending off Odius with her baton. Standing toe to toe with the fox woman .

"I admit you're impressive," Odius said, " but not impressive enough," she said striking at her legs seemigly tripping the girl only to have her land on her feet.

"Nice one but now its my turn," Kat said jumping into the air and spining around and striking Odius in the chest knocking her to the ground.

Elesewhere the fists of both Badonna's and Sami's fists met. The two young women fighting with a fury of the a million suns. "Tell me , do you still smell the burning fleash when you sleep?" Badonna said with a cold smile.

Sami swung her baron hitting Badonna in the stomach then swung again connecting with Badonna's jaw Knocking the villaness to the ground.

Seeing her apprentice being beaten back Odius flipped away from her clench with Kat when suddenly lightning struck the ground Knocking the villains and the power rangers backwards " Time for a rescue " A voice said and the villains were suddenly teleported " Uh what just happened ?" Sami asked joining the other rangers " Dont know " Jessikah said she then turned around to find the other rangers gone " They move quick " Sami said they all turned to brody . " Lets get back to base " Levi said.

-The base-

Brody looked at the returned power stars then back at Mick " What?," Mick said. " How? " Brody asked " Good question" Sarah said

"To be honest i tracked down the lupins and asked them " Mick said.

"Well?," Peyton asked .

"We need to find those eyes of sarnoth whos with me " Brody said " Me too" Peyton said " You know my answer " Levi said " Sure " Calvin said " Ok guys " Sarah and Hayley said.


	16. Another detour the legendary war?

-Somewhere In Space-

"D.E.C.C.A open hailing frequency to the planet below," Bleez said as she guided the Orion battler mark 4 towards the planet. A planet she rarely got a chance to visit but remembered fondly from all those many years ago.

"This is KO-35 planet security state your business," the voice over the comlink said.

"This Is Bleez Pink Nova Ranger I'm here to see Commander Jackson as well as James and Apollo," Bleez said responding to the security officer.

"You may begin approach," the officer said giving her permission to enter the planet's orbit

Two short hours later after she stood in the ships docking area and waited for her friends to arrive. "Bleez!," Karone said running up to hug her fellow pink ranger. The second pink galaxy ranger's blonde hair now falling past her shoulders. She was wearing a very simple pair of tight black pants and white top and black shoes

"Great to see you Bleez," James said dressed in a oranger version of Bleez's jacket with a badge on his left chest denoting his position as head of planet security. He showed some slight aging and had now grown a goatee and his once boyish blonde hair was now cut to near baldness and reseeding at the front.

"Yes Bleez great to see you again but what brings you to our planet,"Commander Jackson said wearing a purple suit that looked very much like a formal Starfleet uniform with red trim. He too had aged some in his face he too now sported a goatee. His once long hair was now short and spikey. Since his time as a ranger he had gotten in to politics and become chancellor of the planet. The equivalent to being president on earth.

"I wish it were on better terms but earth needs you," Bleez said "More importantly earth needs you to become rangers again."

After explaining the situation of earth's current ranger team's predicament the four nova rangers were on the bridge of the orion battler making their way to earth. "Bleez shouldn't we be heading towards the worm hole to Minoi to get my saber," Karone asked

"No Knox is gathering the other galaxy rangers to join the battle," Bleez said.

"Where are the others?," James asked.

"On earth," Bleez said.

"Are they...you know dead," James asked.

"No I'd like to think the morphing grid would've let us know.," Bleez explained.

"So where is Apollo now?," Karone asked.

"Well he's on his way with the other rangers not on earth," Bleez explained.

"So Bleez what can you tell us about this new team," Jackson asked.

"Well they've been through a lot," Bleez said.

-Reefside-

Kimberly Hart pulled her black Impala into the seemingly empty drive way of a house. She then made her way inside hearing the familiar yell as the chains of a heavy bag clanged. As she rounded the corner she saw him the man in his late thirties to early forties. His body still in great shape although his torso and arms were now covered in tattoos. His once long hair now cut short and spiky letting him conform to his job as a teacher as well as giving him the look he desired as a part time MMA fighter. It had been over a decade since they spoke and before then she had broken his hart and after then she was evil and they were at each others throats most of that last visit. But now she had to talk to him the fate of the world depended on it.

"Still the same huh Tommy," Kim said making her former boyfriend stop cold.

"What are you doing here Kim?," Tommy asked bitterly not even turning to see the former love of his life.

"I need your help," Kim said some of her own bitterness showing.

"I'm retired Kim," Tommy said still not looking over his shoulder at Kimberly. "But tell you what write me a letter tell me how it goes," he said coldly.

"Oh my god Tommy the letter!," Kim yelled "It was like seventeen years ago we were in highschool let it go!"

"HIGHSCHOOL!," Tommy yelled at her as he turned to face her. "That would be a good excuse if we were normal highschool kids but we weren't we were power rangers! soldiers in a damn war!," he continued. "And you end it with not only a dear John letter but a lie!"

"Tommy it was different time in the nineties being gay wasn't as accepted as it is now," Kim said still angry. "What was I supposed to do say hey Tommy our whole relationship was a lie I'm a lesbian and I'm leaving you for Trini ," she said bluntly.

"Still you could've been honest and I'm still done with the ranger business," Tommy said in a very bitter voice.

"Ugh fine in that case the dragon and white tiger morpher give them to me," Kim said.

"Why?" Tommy asked

"Because if you're gonna be a bitch and a coward and stand by while the world falls because you hate me" Kim said bluntly.

Tommy let out a sigh and said "Just go"

"Thanks you know you really disappointed me Tommy," Kim said before she left.

-Mariner Bay-

"Yeah I'm here waiting on them now," Justin Stewart said as he stood outside the building . "Ok Kim, any luck with Tommy's other team... Alright later," he said as he saw the Lightspeed rangers walk up to him.

"So this is where she is," Carter said removing his sunglasses and looking at the hospital like building .

"This is were the leads tracked her to," Justin said.

"Well lets go," Ryan said as the rangers walked into the building.

-The Advent Void-

The three conspirators watched as Galvanax and Shego looked at the healing chamber that housed Ripcord. The three were disgusted at their leader. A leader who mourned the injuries of his concubine. A leader who would soon be dealt with.

"How long until we destroy them ?," Shego said her ever present disgust evident in her voice.

"I know you're anxious Shego, but just hold off just a bit more soon we'll invade and the rangers will either fall or destroy Galvanax," Odius said

"Yes and during the chaos we destroy Ripcord for good," Jericho said a sinister smirk across her lips.

"Yes lets just hope its soon," Shego said.

-Minoi-

"Maya!," Leo Corbett said as he greeted his friend with a smile and a hug. "Why are you back here?," he asked.

"Long story short earth needs you," Maya said.

-The Wild Rangers house-

"So what are you watching," Noire said as she sat next to Shelby on the couch with a bowl of corn chips.

"My Big Fat American Gypsy Wedding," Shelby said.

"Ughh I hate those Gypsy shows they make us all look bad," Noire said popping a hand full of chips in her mouth.

"But its funny," Steven said

"Yeah plus some of these dresses are cool," Shelby said "Besides didn't you like that Sandra Celli chick who made the wedding dresses last season," she continued.

"Yeah but,"

"And didn't you at one point have bedazzled track pants and flip flops," Noire said.

"You know what shut up," Shelby said.

"Hey don't get upset wildcat," Noire said as there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Demi said as he ran down the stairs adjusting his clothes.

"You expecting someone?" Noire asked as Demi went into the foyer.

"Nope," Demi said just before he opened the door.

"Hey knew id find you here," said Jen Collins said as stood in the door way cane in one hand her motorcycle helmet in the other. Her usual mirrored shades covering her eyes.

"Yeah what do you want " Demi said in his usual blunt manor.

"Lets get straight to the point," Jen said. "So where's the others?."

"You better come in ," Demi said. " Noire call Grimm "

"Already on it he's on the way ".

-The Lupins House-

Jessi sat in the middle of her living room her hands handcuffed behind the chair she was in. She fidgeted with the cuffs against the chair back when the door to her bedroom opened revealing Melanie dressed in a slutty cop's outfit. Consisting of very short skin tight dark navy shorts that were almost a thong on Melanie's curvacious rear end. A matching three button midriff police shirt that only two button's closed. Leaving her breast slightly exposed. The outfit was rounded out by the faux gun belt around her waist, spiked heeled black calve high boots. Her own gold framed aviator sunglasses and a nightstick they had ordered from the same online sex store.

Melanie walked over to the chair with all the authority of her imagined station. She then began to circle around the chair like a jungle cat stocking its prey. Tapping the nightstick in her palm and switching her hips . "You're in a lot of trouble Skye. What you did could put you away for a long time so why don't you confess and save us all time," she said.

"Fuck you cop I'm not telling you shit," Jessi said defiantly.

Melanie then took the nightstick and jabbed into Jessi's chest. "Tough little cunt aren't you," she said twisting the nightstick. "But I have ways of making bitches like you talk," she said walking over to Jessi's iPod doc and switched on Big Brova Thank you and began sensually raunchy strip tease. A one point after taking off her top dropping to her knees and dry humping the nightstick. At another point placing her leg on Jessi's shoulder. Humping the air around Jessi's face before setting on her lap and ripping open her wife beater

"Umm ready to talk now," Melanie said as she began grinding Jessi's lap and twisting her nipples.

"No!," Jessi yelled feeling the painful pleasure of having her nipples twisted.

"Oh what do we have here a weapon," Jessi said seeing the bulge in Melanie's pants.

"Yeah let me show you how it works," Melanie said as she broke out of the handcuffs. She then used Jessi to her knees and opened her own pants letting her near twelve inches long thick strap-on. "Suck it bitch!," she said before forcing the fake cock into Jessi's mouth.

"UGH GAGGHHHHH RAHGGGGGGHH," were the sounds coming from Jessi as Melanie fucked her face for the next. Making her gag and thick ropes of saliva run down her chin and tears run from her eyes.

"Now lets make you squeal!," Melanie said ripping off Jessi's shorts and pushed her legs back then spit on the dildo and shoved it into Jessi's anus.

"AHHHHHHHHH FUCK MY ASS!," Jessi squealed.

-The Dino Lab-

By the time Wes had arrived the rangers had all been briefed on the situation at hand. They took a moment to digest everything before giving an answer. "You know we're in right," Kree said.

"Yeah now when do we get our battle suits," Chase said.

"You may not need them," Kendall said as she walked into the lab. "I have a lead on some tech that may help you out, plus a friend from Edinoi"

As the the night went on Kendall , Kim and Wes sat and watched the rangers planning continued . "So these are the new rangers," A male voice said making everyone at the table turn in their chairs.

"Jason!" Kimberly said greeting Jason Lee Scott the original red ranger.

"You didn't think I'd let you fight this one alone did you,"Jason said hugging one of his oldest friends.

"Good to see you again Jason," Wes said half standing to greet the former ranger.

"Jason glad to have you on board," Fang said extending his hand to the red ranger.

"Glad to be on board," Jason said. "Quite the army gathering from what I hear we'll need it."


	17. Legend war begins

-The Wild Rangers

The wild rangers trained. The girls dodging and countering Demi's sword whip attacks. Which became increasingly hard the more Demi used his eagle powers to move around the girls. "You girls are getting slow," Demi said as he landed behind Shelby.

"ERGHHH Shut up!," Shelby said sending an blast towards Demi before he rolled out of the away.

"Oh that one almost got me Shelby," Demi said with a smirk.

-The Dino Lab-

Fang stood shirtless in the silver bottoms of his karate gi his black belt tied around his waist. As he staired across the mat at the older black belt in the red and black gi. "Sure you wanna do this I mean wouldn't wanna hurt you old timer," he said bouncing on his feet.

"Lets just spare and I'll show you old timer kid," Jason said as he and Fang began circling the mat.

"Ok," Fang said before throwing a flying roundhouse kick at Jason having the former red ranger block and go to take Fang down but Fang flipped backward kicking Jason in the chin knocking him on the mat

"Pretty good ," Jason said rubbing his chin before throwing a low sweeper kick which Fang also dodged.

"Yeah I try," Fang said.

Elsewhere still Casey and Kimberly stood looking up at the gymnastic bars chalking their hands. Kimberly in a pair of tie dye work out leggings and a hot pink sports bra. Casey wear an all black version of the outfit Kimberly was wearing. "So Kim you up for this ,"Casey asked clapping chalk off her hands.

"Well I'm a little rusty but lets go," Kimberly said just before she and Casey jumped onto the parallel bars of the gymnastic obstacle course.

-Lupin base-

Jessi, Melanie and Ruby were in a three way sword fight with practice blades. "Ehh you two are getting good but not as good as me," Jessi said

"No offense sweetie but we haven't had over twenty two years of practice," Ruby said fighting off Jessi and Melanie.

"Yeah we can't all be in our forties" Noire said jibing Jessi.

-SPD-

Alex and Sami were practicing with their weapons along with the other rangers. "Eh!, you're getting great at this," Alex said as Sami blocked a swing from her speaker baton.

"I had a great teacher," Alex said with a flirty smile.

"Get a room you two," Kat said.

-Summer Cove-Ranger Lair-

Elsewhere Levi Was teaching Sarah some of his gypsy style of combat. "Ok Sarah balance is the key," Levi said balancing his weight on his left hand "Once you get it you spin and fan your legs out."

"Like this...uh," Sarah said as she attempted the move and fell on her butt.

"Yeah you'll get it," Levi said helping her up.

"They're fine warriors," Viera said as she and Mick and watched the team.

"Yes but I can only hope we've given them the tools and skills necessary to fight our enemy," Mick said.

-Dino Lab-

"Speaking of which how's the morpher coming?," Billy asked his assistant.

"Fine boss I just have to make a few adjustments but it'll be ready when we need it," Kendall said as she worked on the morpher.

"Good because we may need it really soon," Maya said. "Speaking of needed have you heard from Udonna and the Mystic Force?"

"Yes she said she's going to split her rangers up between here and Briarwood. Same with with the Jungle Fury Rangers," Billy explained.

"What about the Aquition Rangers," Tyler asked.

"They're training at the academy along with Jarrod," Billy said.

"What about Ednoi or whatever that planet is you told me about?," Maya asked.

"On the way king Dex is sending his finest warriors including his son," Billy said.

"Son?," Kendall said shocked. "My we have been in this line of work for a long time haven't we," she said.

"Yes yes we have," Billy said.

-Advent Void-

A newly healed Shego made her way into the throne room and passionate kissed her master. "Umm good to see you healed my love," Galvanax said.

"Good to be back master," Shego said as she dropped to her knees and placed her head in Galvanx's lap like the faithful lap dog she was.

"Excellent. Odius are you ready to launch your attack," Galvanax asked.

"Yes master I have a perfect creature to handle the rangers as a preamble for our full attack," Odius said.

"Good go and prepare him and await my instruction," Galvanax commanded.

"Yes master," Odius said as she bowed and left the throne room.

"Do try not to get your throat slit this time aye ," Ripcord said drawing a hateful look from Odius.

"Quite enough Ripcord you and the others are dismissed Shego and I need time alone," Galvanax said dismissing his other soldiers.

"So brother when is the moment of our attack," Jericho asked.

"Soon but for now I believe it best we cover all our bets," Ikamari said. "Odius I want you to disable The rejuvenation tanks."

"Consider it done," Odius said.

-The Wild Ranger's Home-

"OH FUCK ME!," Noire screamed as she gripped the sheets while Demi plowed her from behind. "UGHHHHHH RIGHT THERE RIGHT FUCKING THERE!"

"That your spot baby!? That your spot!," Demi groaned.

"YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" Noire cried out her orgasm right on its edge.

"Ughhh how about this!," Demi said reaching under Noire And pinched her clit.

"YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!," Noire screamed as she orgasmed and fell flat on the bed. Her climax triggering Demi's.

"Whew that was amazing," Demi said pulling Noire into his arms.

"Thank you I try," Noire said with a cocky tone to her voice.

Meanwhile Shelby made her way to the living room a blanket in her hand. She walked over to the sleeping form of Jen Collins. Who had been staying with them off and on for the past week. Often being to exhausted from training or working late. Shelby seeing that the timeforce pink ranger needed it she calmly knelt down and draped the blanket over her.

"Ummm Wes," Jen said before puling Shelby down into a kiss before opening her eyes and jerking away with a mortified look on her face. "Oh my god Shelby I'm sorry!"

"No Jen you're fine," Shelby said.

"You must think I'm some kind of lesbian pervert," Jen said looking down ashamed.

"No I don't," Shelby said.

"You miss Wes don't you," Shelby asked.

"Everyday" Jen said. "Shelby have you...,"

"Ever dated a woman no but we'll discus it after the world is out of danger," Shelby said as she walked upstairs. "But I did enjoy the kiss."

-Lupin base-

Melanie and Jessi lay naked in bed curled in each others arms. Their bodies soaked in sweat after hours of love making. Their eyes locked on each other with doe eyed stares that showed the passion and love radiating between them. A love and passion that seemed to grow more and more each day. A love and passion that they knew would see and had seen them through some of the best and worst times in life. For now though it seemed to comfort them in a warm blanket of post orgasmic bliss.

"You remember the first night we ever spent together in this bed," Melanie said reaching over and twirling a strand of her wife's hair.

"Yeah two years ago" Jessi said. "Lots changed since a little wildcat from New Orleans came into my life driving a Trans-Am."

"Yeah or Jessikah dying... Makes you wonder about the future,"Jessi said.

"I don't wonder our future because I know what's going to happen," Melanie said continuing to play with her wife's hair.

"Oh really?," Jessi said. "Well then gypsy girl tell me what the future holds."

"Well for one we will kick the gangler's ass then we're gonna have two beautiful kids and live happily ever after," Melanie said with a warm smile.

"Sounds like a plan," Jessi said leaning in and kissing Melanie.

-Advent Void-

"Master I present The Dark Knight," Odius said bringing in her creature.

"I am ready to serve my lord," Dark Knight said as he knelt before Galvanax's throne. He was giant at seven feet tall. His body was encased in a demonic gray and black armor, and he wielded a massive long broad sword with a hilt and handle made of gilded bone.

"He shall do quit well," Galvanax said. "Go to earth and launch an attack. The rest of you prepare the troops. For today we bring the blackest night."

"Yes master!," Jericho said.

"Hail Galvanax !," Odius, Ikamari, Shego ,and Ripcord said.

-The Dino Lab-

"Well here it is the morphing brace," Kendall said presenting a morpher that was metallic blue with what looked like sundglasses on it.

"Impressive Kendall," Billy said.

"Good now lets get back to...," Fang said getting cut off by the alarm sounding "Looks like we got bigger problems Ms Morgan,"

"Down town," Kendall said pinpointing the location of the threat.

"Lets go" Fang said as he and the others moved away from the computer.

"Guys wait," Kendall said drawing the team's attention.

"What is it Kendall world kind of in danger," Jason said.

" This riff that the creature came from is different somehow," Kendall said.

"Different how," Celest asked.

"I can't be sure but it seems to be growing," Kendall said.

"Kendall hit the button guys lets ranger up!," Heckyl said before he and the team left.

-Amber Beach-

"Hello rangers. So nice to see some of you again ," Odius said twirling her hammer as she balanced on a flag pole on the side of a building.

"Odius nice to see you recovered from that tracheotomy I gave you," Casey said.

"Kubots get them but that bitch is mine!," Odius said as she lept off the pole.

"AIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!," Shego screeched unleashing her sonic scream that nearly shattered Celest and Casey's helmets.

"Ah.. you ok babes?," Celest asked shaking off the effects of Shego's scream.

"Yeah time to get this bitch," Casey said as she charged her sword. "ANKYLO BUSTER!," she said driving the sword into the ground Only to have the Villaness dodge the attack.

"Unlike the others I've been watching you," Shego said before flying at the two rangers.

Elsewhere Fang and the others were busy trying to fight off Dark Knight. Barely matching the armor clad fiend. "You rangers are no match for a warrior of my pedigree," Dark Knight said kicking Kree away as he matched blades with Heckyl and Fang. "You're weak!"

"And you have a blind spot!," Kree said "PLESIO STRIKE!," she said slashing Dark Knight' ribs.

"GNATS!," Dark Knight said swatting the three rangers away.

" You guys ok," Keee asked as she and the others picked themselves up.

"Yeah but I think its time we show this guy what we can really do," Fang said drawing his blaster Heckyl and Kree following suit.

"DINO TRIO STRIKE!," all three said lunching their combined attack. Causing a massive explosion.

"I'd love to stay and play but that explosion was my cue to leave," Odius said before transporting away.

"Damn it!," Casey said just before the other rangers joined her.

"Where did Odius go,"Fang asked.

The team looked into sky and saw it turn from blue to pitch black to blood red in a matter of minutes. The ground began to shake and crack. Red bolts of lightening struck buildings causing them to burst into flames. Black balls of fire rained down to the earth. As winds raged and the air began to smell of sulfur and acid. And breaking through the it all was a giant fortress. That looked to be from the mouth of hell itself.

As the rangers looked a gasp tendrils of energy adorned with demonic looking skulls erupted from the ground and swung like tenticals. "Uh Ms Morgan!," Fang said into his communicator.

"I know we're teleporting you out now," Kendall said just before the rangers were sent back to the lab.

-Galvanax's Ship-

"The rangers scurry away like rats at your mere pressence Master," Ripcord said now dressed in his battle gear.

"Yes lets draw the vermin out shall we," said Galvanx who was now dressed in a armored tunic leather tunic leather pants and armored boots and guantlets. "Shego aim our long range cannon at the rangers home base and take a detachment of Kubots to kill any survivors."

"As you wish" Shego said.

-Wild rangers home-

"Noire is the team ready?," Demi asked as the team moved about the house.

"Ready and waiting so are the other teams," Jen said.

"Good what about your friends from Phi zua ," Demi asked.

"On the way" Jen said.

"Huh?," Jen said.

"What is it now!," Steven said getting annoyed at the situation.

"Its weird but it looks like an energy pulse is heading right for...," Jen said just before the explosion tore through the house.


	18. Legendary war

-The Wild Rangers home-

Shego and the Kubots worked through the burnt wreckage of the house. Through the dismantled motorcyle and car parts burnt pictures and whatever else had been in the still smoldering home. "Find them I want their heads as proof if they're dead," Shego said getting a nod from the kubots.

Meanwhile down the wreckage one lone ranger clutched his ribs. Fighting the sting of the burns his arm. He glances around the lab and finds what he's looking for. Their his morpher. Limping over to it feeling the pain of the possible broken bones in his leg,and ribs as he bent over and grabbed the morpher. He then cleared the cleared off the control panel and thought about the events that had just occurred moments before

Now standing in the ruined lab he knew it wouldn't be long before the kubots attacked him and he was determined to give them a fight and to do whatever else was needed. Even if it ment sacrifcing his home.

"Status of the other rangers," he asked.

"None have suffered critcal damage but minor body damage," Jen said.

"Damn," Demi cursed. "Jen get them out of here"

"Already did," Jen said.

With a deep sigh Demi gave the order he had hoped he would never have to. "Computer activate self destruct sequence"

"Self destruct engaged you now have thirty minutes until self destruct," the computer said just as the Kubot charged through the door.

"INSTINCTS UNLEASHED!" Demi said morphing into his ranger form "Eagleriser!" he said drawing his weapons. "Lets dance"

-Ninja steel ranger base-

"Shit!," Mick screamed as she watched the attack.

"Relax We can handle this ," said Brody

"Ughh what happened?," Sarah said as she sat up.

"We were attacked by Galvanax. He fired on a city levelling it," Viera explained.

" Wasnt their rangers in that town?" Hayley asked becoming concerned for rangers well being.

-Wild Ranger's Home-

"Ahhh!," Demi said as he was knocked back into the computer by seven kubots.

"Fifteen minutes until self destruct," the computer said as Demi managed to knock back some of the kubots.

"Great!," Demi said. "EAGLE CHARGE!" he said swinging his sword destroying some of the kubots with his sword.

"Five minutes until self destruct!," the computer said

"Ehh time to leave ," Demi said as he fought his way towards the door.

"Two minutes until self destruct," the computer said as Demi jumped through the door.

"Shit!," Demi said.

"10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1," the computer said just before the house exploded sending what looked like a fireball across the city and knocking Demi from his morph.

-The Dino Lab-

"How bad is it?" Jason asked Kendall .

"An entire city was levelled in a single blast," Kendall answered the worry and sadness in her voice

"We will handle it," Casey said rubbing the bandages around her mid-section. " Wasnt the Wild rangers in that city,"

"They were!," Kendall said as tears began to run down her cheeks.

"You and I both know more than anyone this is what Demi does sacrifices himself for his family which he calls his team.

-Galvanax's Ship-

Galvanax looked out on the destruction he was causing and smiled. "Look at it pure chaos."

"Yes master its exciting," Shego said.

"But the rangers are still hiding away like rats and I want those power stars ," Galvanax said his fist clenching.

"Perhaps a more direct approach is needed," Odius said taking practice swings with his sword.

"Yes master why don't we attack what they love most," Jericho said.

"Yes the humans," Badonna said.

"Excellent," Galvanax said with his eyes glowing with wicked glee as he held out his eye of Sarnoth and fired an energy bolt though it. In a bright light standing in front of Galvanax was nearly every villain the power rangers had defeated in the past.

" Excellent " Olympus said.

-Ninja steel base-

"Ugh!," Calvin said shooting up from the bed. Despite the still healing from his injuries.

"Your fine handsome you got here safe," Hayley said just before kissing Calvin deeply and hugging him. "More importantly you got her safe," she said letting a few tears of joy drop on his shoulder.

"Yeah I did can't say the same for my bike,"Calvin said.

"What do you mean?," Sarah asked, "Calvin what did you do," she asked scowling at the yellow ranger.

"It blew it up on the way here," Calvin said.

"Damn it!," Sarah cursed " That explains your injuries"

"Anyway What about the city?" Viera asked.

"Toast," Mick said.

"All those people gone"...," Preston said sadly.

"We have to help them," Calvin said wrapping his arms around his girlfriend.

Meanwhile as the younger rangers talked a council like group of veteran rangers along side looked on from over head. "You were right they are an amazing group kids," Andros said.

"I'll say Calvin survived an explosion which he was unmorphed," Adam said, "Back in our day I don't think we could have."

"Back in our day one fall out of the mega zord had us ready to quit," Rocky said with a light chuckle.

"Yeah but not these guys," Connor said "not by a long shot."

"Which one lost their parents during my attack," Karone asked feeling a bit of shame and guilt in her past actions.

"That one huddled up with his girlfriend her name's Hayley she's the white ranger," Hunter said with a sigh.

"Don't beat yourself up Karone you're not the only one of us who started out evil," Katherine Southerland the former pink zeo and turbo ranger. As well as Kimberly one time replacement

"Yeah and a girl white ranger that's new," said Xander of the Mystic Force rangers. Part of the group of rangers Udona had seen.

"Hey I was the first female blue ranger," said Tori of the Ninja Storm Rangers.

"Good point," Xander said.

"Just know that when the time comes they will lead the charge," Mick said with pride.

"No doubt in my mind," Dana said. "Anyway how are the other Galaxy Rangers," she asked the yellow ranger.

"Good luckily we and Light Speed made it in along with the members of Overdrive and Jungle Fury," Maya explained.

"With the Dino Thunder team we should put up a good fight," Wes said.

"Once a ranger," Maya said just before the alarm sounded making everyone in the power chamber go on alert.

"Hello rangers," Galvanax said as his image appeared on all the screens in the base. "I know you're seeing this from where you are and that's good seeing as I want you to see this. Every vile murderous creature at my army's command has seized your precious Summer Cove as well as a few other cities near by," he said showing his forces invading places like Brierwood and Silver Hills. "And if that was not enough to spur you. We've taken the liberty of taking some hostages," he said stepping aside and showing a cage containing young children and one adult woman who the rangers recognized.

"Guys he has my mom," Sarah said her blood running cold.

"We will save her" Calvin said.

"If you don't surrender to me within the hour I will kill them your time starts now," Galvanax said before ending his transmission.

"Ok open a channel to all rangers and our alleys," Andros said taking charge of the situation.

"Done," Mick said.

"All rangers and ranger alleys this is Andros the Red Astro Ranger. We are in war and ask...no I command that where ever you are you stand and fight. No matter what the cost you stand and fight until you can no longer stand! We will not beaten if Galvanax sigh wants a fight he'll get!," Andros said ending his transmission. "Cassie i believe you have somethings," he said.

"Yeah," Cassie said as she walked forward carrying briefcase. "Viera i know you gave your powers to Brody so i tracked down something for it use it with pride as its from a very special person," she said handing her the saber tooth tiger morpher.

"What's this?," Viera asked bewildered by holding a morpher in her hands.

"That is the saber tooth tiger morpher and it belonged to Trini once," Cassie said "now for the time being its yours."

"Cassie I, I can't," Viera stammered.

"You have shown that you can handle yourself. You've also shown that you're kind strong and confident just like Trini," Adam said shedding a small tear.

"Thank you" Viera said.

\- Summer Cove-

The combined force of the rangers materialized in the pure hell that was now down town Summer Cove. They all stared up at the terrorizing ship floating in a demonic red sky. In front of them a hoard of former villains and kubot waiting to attack. On the opposite side of the situation Galvanx stood on the deck of the ship and watched with a twisted smile. "This is the force of good this all you have to stand before me," Galvanax said.

"They're not alone!," Tommy Oliver said walking out of an alley in his civilian clothes to stand along aside Brody.

"Nice of you to show up ," Kimberly said.

"One lone powerless mortal to stand with the rangers," Galvana said a smugness in his voice.

"He's not a normal mortal he's a power ranger and he's not alone," said a man in his mid to late thirties. Flanked by Two men and two women. "I'm Demi and we're the wild rangers! Here to fight with you"

"Rangers!," said a voice from a roof top the ranger looked up to see a person who appeared to be in insect like armor. "I am prince Lex of Edinoi the Masked Rider, and these are my friends Bleez , Jackson, James, Apollo and Knox the power rangers Nova force!"

Before the Rangers could say anything group of more rangers arrived Bout time you got here," Brody said.

"Sorry had to pick some guys up," Fang said, "but we're here to stand with you."

"So are we," said a young man in black leather armor flanked by a woman in a kung fu gi. "I am Jarrod and this is Camille of the Pai Zhua,"

"And I'm Theo Martian, blue jungle fury!," said a young man in a blue ranger suite

"You rangers need a bit more gold in your life," said a man in a blue and gold ranger suite, "Antonio gold Samurai ranger."

"Maybe even a little more silver!," said a man in a blue and silver ranger suite. "Merick lunar wolf wild force ranger!.

"Yeah its MORPHIN TIME!," Heckyl said.

"MASTODON !," Zack said morphing into the black ranger.

"PTERODACTYL!," Kim said morphing into the pink ranger

"TRICERITOPS!," Billy said morphing into the blue ranger.

"SABER TOOTH TIGER!," Viera said morphing into the yellow ranger.

"TYRANASARUS!," Jason said making the team of mighty morphin rangers stand seven strong.

"ZEO RANGER ONE PINK!," Katherine said morphing into the pink zeo ranger.

"ZEO RANGER THREE BLUE!," Rocky said morphing into the blue zeo ranger.

"ZEO RANGER FOUR GREEN!," Adam said morphing into the green zeo ranger.

"ZEO RANGER FIVE RED!," Tommy said changing into the red zeo ranger.

"GOLD RANGER POWER!" Trey of triforia said morphing into the gold ranger. Completing the five person zeo team.

"MOUTIAN BLASTER TURBO POWER!" Justin said morphing into the blue turbo ranger. The other robot turbo minis blue stood next to him

"LETS ROCKET!," the six astro rangers said morphing into their ranger forms.

"GO GALACTIC!," the lost galaxy team said the core five shifting into ranger form.

"MAGNA POWER!," Mike said morphing into the Magna Defender.

"LIGHTSPEED RESCUE!," called the core five of the lightspeed rangers said as they morphed.

"TITANIUM POWER!" Ryan said morphing into the titanium ranger.

"AQUITTAR RANGER POWER!" the aquittar rangers said transforming into their ranger forms.

"NINJA STORM RANGER FORM," The ninja storm rangers said morphing into the core three rangers.

" THUNDER STORM RANGER FORM!" Hunter and blake said morphing into the thunder rangers.

" SAMURAI STORM RANGER FORM" Cam said morphing into his green samurai ranger

"DINO THUNDER POWER UP!," the dino thunder team said morphing into their ranger forms.

"MAGICAL SOURCE MYSTIC FORCE!," The mystic force rangers said as they morphed.

"OVERDRIVE EXCELERATE!," the Overdrive rangers said shifting into their ranger gear.

. "QUANTUM POWER!," Eric said as he transformed into the Quantum Time Force ranger.

" TIME FOR TIMEFORCE!" The time force rangers said morphing

" WILD ACESS" The wild force rangers said morphing

" SPD EMERGENCY" The SPD rangers said morphing

" JUNGLE BEAST SPIRIT UNLEASHED" The jungle fury rangers , Jarrod and Camile said morphing and summoning the spirit rangers.

" RPM GET IN GEAR " The RPM rangers said morphing

" GO GO SAMURAI " The samurai rangers said morphing

" GO GO MEGEFORCE" The Megaforce rangers said morphing as Robot Knight joined the six rangers.

" DINO CHARGERS READY ENERGIZE UNLEASH THE POWER" All the Dino charge rangers said morphing.

" LUPINRANGER PATRANGER" the lupinrangers and patrangers morphed

" INSTINCTS UNLEASHED" The wild rangers said morphing

" NOVA CHANGE !" The Nova rangers said morphing

" Ecto phase activate " Dex said as the Dragon Kinght riders joined him.

Galvanax looked down from his ship and simply motioned his army to attack .

"Charge!" Brody said leading the army of good into a head on collision to with the army of evil.

As the battle progressed the rangers and their alleys did there best to find off the Galvanax's army. They soon found they soon found themselves some what clustered off in the crowd. "Just like old times aye Tommy," Jason said as he and Tommy used their swords on Rito Revolto.

"Sure is," Tommy said.

"I'm just glad you got your head of your ass," Kimberly said rolling to her knee and shooting an arrow at the creature's chest. Making it fall to its knees.

"Yeah yeah whatever I'm here," Tommy said as he and Jason beheaded Rito.

"Whatever," Kimberly said firing an arrow ahead of the two red rangers.

"KIM!," Tommy said realizing the pink ranger didn't see the monster behind her. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!," Troy screamed in agony as he took the force of the creature's attack.

Kimberly and Jason and both fired their blade blasters at the creature. They then looked down and saw Troy's face through the broken visor. The chest of his uniform burned a bit from the blow. "Troy are you ok?" Kimberly asked as she and Jason helped each him up.

"Ugh yeah come on we've got a battle to win," Tommy said as Troy charged back into the fray.

"I wish I had time to enjoy being a ranger," Veira said using the yellow tiger daggers to fend off some kubots

"Yeah but on the upside I look good in red," Tommy said using the zeo pistol and the zeo sword to fend off Kubots

"Yes they'll be time for that later, right now we have to focus," Jayden said using his spin sword to run through the kubot in front of him.

" Yeah we have to clear a breach for Brody and the guys to get to the fortress," Demi said using the Eagleriser.

Elsewhere the battle Cassie stood along side Justin two of the Kamen riders and Melanie were taking on Baboo and Squat. "You're a great shot," said Kamen rider Torque as he fired his blaster next to Cassie who was using the astro blasters.

"Thanks for the compliment" Cassie said

"Best you don't think about it ," Shelby said as she ripped away at the eyes of Grumm.

"Yeah Torque just go with it," Sting said.

Meanwhile working their way towards the fortress were Brody and the rest of his team Along side a few members of the Lightspeed, Zeo and Overdrive teams.

Up on the ship Galvanx watched a along side his generals with a menacing glare. He could see the rangers and their army start to gain ground. A small amount of ground but it was something he would not allow. "Ripcord fire a blast on the rangers," he commanded.

"Master that could cut our forces in half," Odius said.

"It could cut the rangers forces as well now fire!," Galvanx said.

"You doing ok Kat?" Adam asked as he stood back to back with the pink Zeo ranger.

"Just like riding a bike Adam," Katherine said.

"Well Dustin and I are just glad you guys aren't rusty," Shane said using his sword weapon "right bro."

"Yeah...," Dustin said getting cut off by a blast form the fortress knocking he Shane and the other rangers that may have been around them several feet away from where they were.

"Ugh you guys ok," Brody said picking himself up from being knocked down by the shock waves

"Yeah I... TORI!," Shane said looking over and seeing unconscious unmorphed Tori with blood tricking down her mouth.

"Xander!," Dustin said seeing the green Mystic Force ranger in the similar state as Tori, Looking out further the yellow ranger could see some of the veteran rangers with their uniforms and helmets damaged. A few seemingly lifeless and unmorphed. Among the unmorphed were the red glaxy ranger and the gold samurai ranger.

"Alpha teleport the unmorphed rangers and yourself to the special wing of the hospital pre programed into the computer the rest of you GET YOUR ASSES UP AND FIGHT!," Jason said rallying the rangers as someone was playing a tune that shocked all those who heard it.

As The figure continued to play the rangers soon felt the ground vibrate and they soon heard the familiar roar. "Holy shit it worked after all these years it worked!," Tommy said seeing the original Dragon Zord.

"Alright Dragon Zord lets go fire missiles!," The figure said giving her command and having the Dragon Zord fire its missile at some of Galvanax's monsters and downing his ship.

"Well well five guardians and a titan have come to die," Galvanx said with his regal cockiness as he walked from the wreckage of his ship. "I hope you've come to do the reasonable thing and bow before me and submit as tribute. Surely you have no illusions of victory that would be foolish."

"I've come for your head Galvanx plain and simple," Brody said glaring at him from behind his helmet.

"Well then boy," Galvanax said waving his sword over himself "let us have at it!"

Brody simply drew his sword and the two charged at each other. The clash of their blades sounded like thunder.

"So we're all agreed," Hayley said as she and the other five rangers stood in a Mexican standoff with Galvanax's generals before they teleported away.

Meanwhile the wild rangers skillfully headed threw the destroyed ship to the section of the ship she had detected the life signs of the hostages. "Shelby are you reading any signatures?" the Red ranger asked.

"Yeah just the hostages ," Shelby said.

"Only ten? Sounds like a trap," Noire said knowingly.

"Don't I know it got anymore scratch left in those claws " Grimm said jokingly.

"Fuck yea" Steven said.

Elsewhere on the ground combined forces of the army of good were making head way. But not without a few injures and casualties. The Lupin rangers, Merick of the Wild force as well as Kira of the Dino Thunder team had all been teleported away. Prognoses not looking good. Now all of the remaining forces stood giving their all fighting until the last breath.

"So about that date I'm thinking Italian?" Sami said as she and Alex fought .

"First off I never agreed officially to the date. Also I don't think this is the time or place to discuss it," Alex said.

"I thought you'd automatically go out with me since I saved your life," Sami said

"When did you...Ugh!," Alex groaned as Sami tackled her and rolled them both out of the way of a piece a building falling from the sky.

"You ok?," Sami asked picking her and Alex up.

"Yes Italian you say?" Alex said.

"AGGGGH!" Troy screamed as the creature stabbed him making him fall to his knee as Jason and Adam finished him off.

"Troy you ok bro," Jason asked.

"Yeah man are you?," Adam asked.

"Erggh yeah... give me a sec to catch my breath," Troy lied. The megaforce ranger could feel the blood pooling in his hand and in his lungs. Added with the near life ending hit he had took in the earlier part of the battle along with all the others let him know that he would surely die. And if was to die he was not going to die he'd die on his own terms. So summonig his strenth he picked himself up and charged back into the breach.

"Doing ok Viera?" Mick asked as they fought along side each other.

"Yeah I just wish I could see what's going on over there," Viera said.

"Don't we all don't we all," Mick said.

"Yeah but right now we have a battle of our own to win," Kat said.

"Right and I for one don't feel like being casualty!," Kree said as she fired away at the forces of darkness.

Brody and Galvamx battled heavily. Their aura's glowing around them as they did. At times it seemed they were evenly matched. Countering each others strikes and then some way Brody found his way on his back at Galvanax's mercy. "I'm going to enjoy killing you I'm going to do it slow," Galvanax said.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHH!," Galvanax screamed as Ripcord brought down his sword on his armor.

"TRAITORS YOU TRAI..." Galvanax screamed before Odius ripped his head from his shoulders.

"Damn that felt good! Bye bye," Odius said before tossing Galvanax's head off the deck.

"What the hell is going on!," Brody said as he and the other rangers got to their feet. Weapons aimed at the three traitors.

"Rangers I assure you the reasons we did this Fairwell rangers," Odius said waving her hand and spiriting her and the other two away .

"Ok what the fuck?," Sarah asked.

"I don't know but I have something else to look into," Levi said. "Wild rangers are the hostages free?"

"Yeah all clear and we're headed your way," Grimm said into the com-link.

The sky filled with a blinding golden white light. When the light cleared all the forces of evil on the ground began to disintegrate. The sky began to return to its normal coloring and all that was left of Galvanax was a mound of ash and swirling vortex of dark energy.

The other rangers parted and at the center of the group was the lifeless body of Troy aburrows still dressed in the uniform of the red megaforce ranger. Emma kneeling behind him his unmasked head craddled in her arms. While The rangers all stood in silent morning of their fallen friend.

Brody moved forward and removed his helmet and knelt at Emma's side placing a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. "He went out fighting right till his heart stopped," Emma said wiping a few tears away.

"Just like A hero," Brody said.

-One week later-

A week had gone by and the city had begun to rebuild itself. But today at a secluded spot in a cemetery the world along with the rest of Summer Cove seemed to stand still. As seemingly an army of rangers who all but the Light Speed rangers who wore their team jackets. Were all dressed in black with armbands indicating their color designations on their left arms. As they sat in front of a line of black caskets adorned with colorful flowers.

"Today we are here to honor the lives of Antonio Garcia, Xander Bly, Tori Hanson, Mack Hartford, Theo Martin, Leo Cabbot, Katherine Hillard, Will Ashton, Merrick Baliton, Carter Grayson, Kelsey Winslow and Troy Burrows," Billy said holding back tears as he acted as master of ceremonies. "At this time Emma would like to say a few words in reflection of Troy ."

Emma stood and adjusted her dress and sunglasses and took her place at the podium. "The first time I saw Troy he was dreaming . The next time I saw him was at my locker. The next time the warstar was trying to destroy us," she said. "I say this not to darken his memory to any of you but because I know he would want the truth to be told. Troy rose to become a hero in every sense of the word. And for a time before I could be honest with myself he was the love of my life. Then when I could be I broke his heart by lying to him. For that I am truly sorry Troy and I hope you forgive me," she said breaking down into tears. "If there is anything you could take from Troy's life I want you to take its his hart, courage, honor and will. Because it was all those things that drove him to fight that day last week. If there is anything else it his loyalty and friendship because a week before the battle Troy and I had spoken for the first time in years and we fought, but that loyalty in his hart that faithfulness to his friends is what drew him into battle thank you."she said before taking her seat.

"Thanks Emma we will now hear from Brody," Billy said prompting Brody to take his place at the podium.

"I can't really get too personal or personal at all really. As I never really worked with or met any of them before last week. But what I could say, what I know and know to be a fact is like all of us they were rangers. Ranger that like us who were chosen to fight on the side of good to protect this world and the universe no matter what the cost. And these brave warriors paid the ultimate cost. So knowing that we may one day need to pay that cost on the battle field. That hold these fellow rangers in a place of honor and friendship. I we thank you all for the ultimate sacrifice you made. And in life and in death once a ranger always a ranger.


	19. It came from Summer Cove part 2

-Above the Earth-

A massive ship entered Earth's orbit it was like a a battleship and aircraft carrier combined with a massvie dome with a digital marque the bow had the bar called B. local hangout of the Bowzack the ship had a shopping complex a jail the ships bridge and the arena. Ships and space cars were in the carpark on the top on the roof deck of the ship as a campervan rolled into the carpark inside the camper van was Lord Zedd his wife Rita , Goldar,Squatt,Baboo and Finster " Are we too late ?" Rita asked looking arpund as Zedd parked the the campervan of evil.

As on cue the massive light up blue and the words galaxy warriors began to rotate around on the digital marque " I think were just in time " Zedd said as they left the camper van and headed inside the dome. Inside the dome was the arena it had two massive screens like a titantron and a stage and screen around the arena suddenly an alien wearing a too hat and carrying a microphone staff appeared on stage. " Hello ladies and gentlemen welcome to the Warrior's Spirit I'm your host Cosmo Royal and welcome to the hottest show in the universe GALAXY WARRIORS! Normally each week you would see two warrior fight for the chance to pull the ninja steel power star from the prism and face the reigning champion Galvamax however thats changed since the stars were stolen now warriors will fight the Power rangers if they succeed and claim a power star they will be able to face Galamax for the championship ' Cosmo Royal says as the crowd cheers " Excellent those power rangers will finally fall " Zedd says then laughs " So who will be first however we have the villain roulette where legendary villains like Lord Zedd or Astromina's former warriors will get revived for the one shot chance if they fail they go back to the land of the dead so who's gonna be first!...also dont forget to visit the shopping complex and B. for all your galaxy warrior merch and eating pleasure " Cosmo Royal continues.

The free joker lands on the Warrior's Spirit as Bosco exits the ship and enters the dome " I have a volunteer " he says getting Cosmo Royal's attention " Then by all means " Cosmo Royal says gesturing to Bosco to join him. Once Bosco is on stage be continues " As we speak Prince Gasket of the Machine empire is on earth facing the rangers i say we add him as the first competitor to this tournment " Basco says getting the crowd to cheer " Very well " Cosmo Royal says as Gasket's bio and picture appear on the screens " Prince Gasket of the bow defunct Machine empire skilled warrior with his wife Archenia they blew through the Madusa galaxy but the Machine empire was defeated by the Power rangers Zeo " the voice over says " So Its Revenge time " Cosmo Royal says as the buzzfeeds small flying camera's head down to earth to locate Prince gasket .

Eltar, Divatox, Rygog and the rest of her forces had entered the B. the local hangout of the Bowzack which they were apart of Zonette was also there " Ah the old drinking hole " Eltar said as he walked in " Look what the cats dragged in " Zonette said getting their attention " Zonette its been a while " Eltar said " Yes a while " Rygog said " Hmph good to see you again Zonette " Divatox said " Heard your failed " Zonette said taking a sip of her drink. The B. had moved from the planet Exhuast after its destruction and had taken up residence on the Warriors Spirit the layout hadnt changed much except for a balcony that could only be used once in a planet's atmosphere and a large screen to view Galaxy Warriors on.

" EXCUSE ME I DIDNT FAIL I DESTROYED THE POWER RANGERS POWER CENTRE " Divatox said smugly " Which is much more then you did " She continued " Yet you were defeated by power rangers ' Zonette counted. Divatox sighed " Oh who cares about the power rangers " Divatox said " Well considering Galaxy Warrior is hosting a tournament where warriros face the power rangers for a chance to face Galavamax for the championship " Zonette said taking another drink and causing Divatox to spit take " What! Eltar your entering that tournament now get going " Divatox demanded " Yes aunty " Eltar sighed leaving the bar and heading to the dome arena dubbed the warrior arena .

" Let check in " Cosmo royal says, the crowd cheers, the video screens change to the battle .

-Summer Cove-

The rain stung as it came down in sheets, making his clothes cling to his skin. The air was supercharged by the electrical energy crackling within the nearly pitch black clouds above, causing every hair on people's bodies to stand on end. The wind was so strong it felt like he could be lifted into the air and thrown by it. And the cause of it all was looming straight in front of him, a massive tornado coming in off the water. The storm of the century was bearing down on Summer Cove, threatening it with complete and utter destruction. The town had seen better days, with it being demolished by the high speed winds of the approaching tornado as the Power Rangers in their Blaze Megazord battled Madam Odius in her Megafox megazord.

People stood on the main road, looking up in frozen terror as the tornado and megazords bared down on the town. Mick took a look around the area, He saw that anyone who wasn't already laying dead in the streets were running for their lives, frantically and fruitlessly trying to escape the cyclone that was inevitably going to end it all for them. Mick could tell they weren't going to make it, nobody would make it out of this alive.

That pleasant thought was distracted by a strong boom that knocked Mick up off his feet, but he quickly grabs onto a nearby street sign with a death grip so he wouldn't get sucked straight into the tornado. The newspaper vending machine beside him wasn't so lucky as it lifted off the ground and went spinning with the wind. The door of the vending machine opens and the newspapers inside scatter to the winds, with one flying back and smacking him in the face. With a glance, he noticed the date of October 11th, 2018, which was three weeks from now.

Freaking out, Cal let go of the paper and looked back to the tornado, blanching a whole new level of ghostly pale as he saw two red lights scouring over the town, both megazords were launching their final attacks.

Six coloured orbs shot from the megazord. But before Mick could even think he had to look away as a bright pale light started to shine from within the tornado, gathering tightly in the center. Mick could see the light created a portal of some kind and now shrinking smaller and smaller until it was gone. The raging storm continued for a moment before a loud, ghastly, angry, and desperate cry could be heard ringing throughout the town from within the storm. A moment later, a thunderous boom shook the town and the tornado is blasted apart, along with everything else in the shockwave.

-Elsewhere-

"Nick? Honey, wake up." Nick's eyes shoot open and he bolts forward to sit straight up in his seat, squinting against the late afternoon sun that went directly in his eyes. After a moment of sleepy confusion, he realized where exactly he was, sitting in the passenger seat of Maddison's car outside of her office. In front of him was a small driveway, that could fit maybe one to two cars, of a ranch house to Briarwood's only resident witch, Claire. "Another nightmare?" Maddison asked in a warm, slightly worried voice.

Nick had a layer of cold sweat on his brow, thinking about that nightmare, if he could even call it that. It was way too vivid and too different from his normal nightmares to be just another bad dream. Whatever it was, it left him with shivers that were out of his control. Taking a deep, steady, and calming breath "S-sorry." He mumbles nearly incoherently, hanging his head in shame. Opening his left hand to see the white scar lines that would only match up when he closed his fist which started to make him shake again in fear.

"What did we talk about? No more being sorry over something you can't control." Maddison says, though the look of hurt couldn't completely leave her expression.

"Sor-" Nick had started to say, but stopped halfway before quietly nodding and leaving it at that as they get out of the car.

The sound of screeching tires draws Nick's attention down the street. A white jeep 4x4 was barreling towards them, the car's interior exposed while the bottom was caked in mud. Heavy metal music blaring out of the speakers. Nick saw the driver, a blonde haired man with his hair tied into a wolf tail with a goatee, shirtless, wearing sunglasses, and had a joint hanging from his lips.

As he passed them, he took the smoked joint from his mouth and flicks it out, with it landing right on Maddison's car. "You're an asshole!" Maddison calls to the guy.

The guy, without even turning towards them, raises his hand giving them the finger before turning the corner and disappearing from sight.

"Why do i have a feeling my so called nightmare is actually a vision of some kind and power rangers somewhere are in great danger." Nick muttered, before they turned and walked up the driveway.


End file.
